Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy: Stay With Me
by 2beornot2beE
Summary: Lily Potter goes to Hogwarts and is wooed by her brother's friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Family troubles and the final outbursts of a dying war try to tear them apart, can they make it through to graduation? M for later scenes.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

Lily Potter

The bright sunlight filtered through the window hangings and shone onto the face of a girl. She was not sleeping, but not quite awake either.

"Lily! Lily wake up! You're going to Hogwarts today!" A tall red haired boy said bouncing into her room.

"Ugh! Go away James, just five more minutes please!" She said and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head.

"No Lils, you gotta wake up now, Dad says. You can help me wake up Albus! Lily you are going to Hogwarts TODAY!" James shouted jumping onto her bed. Hearing her brother say it twice seemed to make a difference to Lily, she sat up so quickly that her brother fell over onto the floor. "There you go! Come on, let's go wake up Albus, maybe we can convince him that he's back in first year and going to be in Slytherin house!" James said grinning mischievously. Lily smiled a little and then a dark cloud covered he face.

"What if I'm in Slytherin James?" She asked quietly.

"Ha! You? In Slytherin? Ha! Lily you are the most unSlytherin person that I know." Her brother said laughing. "Come on! We have to go wake up Albus before Dad beats us to it!" Slightly reassured, Lily followed James into Albus's room. The sleeping form of her other brother rolled over when they entered the room. "Watch this," James whispered and he crept to his younger brother's side. "Albus Severus Potter, you are now in SLYTHERIN!" James had whispered loudly into his brother's ear. Albus screamed and jumped out of bed. He looked around wildly to find his glasses so that he could see the speaker, when he saw his older brother and younger sister collapsing in giggles he sighed and glared at them.

"That was not funny!" he shouted.

"What is going on up here?" A tall red haired woman asked as she entered the room with a basket of laundry. She looked remarkably like Lily, except for her eyes which were brown instead of a brilliant green.

"Nothing Mum." James said at the same time that Albus said, "They woke me up by yelling that I was in Slytherin in my ear!"

"Tattle tale." James muttered under his breath.

"James! Lily! How many times have I told you to leave your brother alone! Especially you Lily, with this being your first year at Hogwarts! Where is your sympathy?" Ginny said sternly looking down at her children.

"Sorry Mum." Lily said, ducking her head slightly.

"All of you go! I know that none of you have finished packing your trunks." Lily and James left the room, James glaring at Albus, and Lily burning red in the face.

When she got back to her room she glanced around it, today was the last day that she would see it until Christmas break. She opened her dresser and grabbed a few more pairs of socks and her diary. She threw them both into a large trunk that sat open on the floor beside her bed and looked around for more items that she might have forgotten. When she didn't see any she closed the lid and fastened the latches before turning to a bird cage on a cluttered desk. Inside was a great snowy owl, she had named it Hedwig after her father's old owl.

"I'm sorry girl but I have to shut you in now." Lily whispered as she closed the door on the cage and latched it.

"Lily! Come on! We are going to be late!" Her father's voice called up the stairs. "Coming Daddy!" She called back. She grabbed her new wand off of the top of her dresser and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans before grabbing her trunk and bird cage and dragging them down stairs to meet her waiting family.


	2. Malfoy for Better or for Worse

Scorpius Malfoy

" Scorpius darling, wake up, you have to eat before you catch the train." Scorpius woke up to his mother petting his hair.

"It's the first already?" Scorpius asked opening his eyes. The sunlight was dimmed by the heavy red curtains hanging on the windows.

"Come downstairs and eat, your father is waiting." Pansy whispered as she looked down on her only child. Scorpius nodded and pushed the bed coverings off of himself before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. His silk pajamas rustled around his feet as he moved toward his dresser. "I'll be downstairs sweet." His mother murmured and quietly slipped out the door. Scorpius dressed quickly and grabbed his wand off of the bedside table before walking out of his room and down the front staircase. When he entered the dining room he heard applause and looked up in slight surprise, sitting at the table where his grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. His father smiled at him from where he sat next to his mother.

"Oh Draco! You did not say how tall your son has gotten!" Narcissa Malfoy crooned and reached out for Scorpius. He shuddered when she touched his shoulder but passed it off as a sneeze.

"Today is such a big day! Beginning your second year at Hogwarts! You are growing up so fast!" His grandmother said, her voice dripping with adoration. For the hundredth time, Scorpius wished that he had another sibling to share this horror with. Or even a friend.

" Have a muffin Scorpius, you need to have energy!" Grandpa Malfoy said hitting Scorpius on the back. Normally he would have resisted, but he was quite hungry.

"Yes, actually that sounds good." He said, internally wincing in preparation of the horrid onslaught of love that was soon to come. Sure enough, just seconds after he answered his mother and grandmother went into fits about what a nice strong boy he had grown into and how well he was going to do in life. Trying not to roll his eyes he reached across the table and grabbed a muffin.

"Lord! Look at the time! We have to leave!" Draco said standing up.

"Wait, before you go your Grandpa has a present for you!" Scorpius was used to this, but he still smiled and thanked his grandfather for the large money bag that was pressed into his hand. Pansy ushered her son and husband into the car where all of Scorpius's stuff was already waiting. The drive was a long one to King's Cross Station, and half of it was just getting out of their estate. Scorpius watched out of the window as the acres of fields and forests swept by. In the distance he could see the Quidditch pitch that his father had insisted on building for when he practised. He sighed, another year was impending on him. Another year at school where he was shunned by everyone in his house. Another year where he was going to be the only Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor house.


	3. Trains and Boys

Lily Potter

"See you on the the platform!" James yelled back towards Lily as he ran full speed at what seemed to be a solid brick wall, just when Lily thought that he was going to crash, he ran right through the barrier.

"What just happened?" Lily asked looking wide eyed at her mother.

"That's how you get through to platform nine and three quarters. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Ginny said gently. Lily watched as her father walked forward with Albus. They looked so much alike, Albus was a mini Harry. Then, they too walked straight through the wall as if it was just air. Lily looked at her mother again, Ginny smiled back encouragingly at her daughter, "Come on, let's go." They walked forward together , Lily turned her head away when she was sure they would just walk into the wall, but she too passed through it just like her brothers and father. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Ginny asked.

"No, not so bad at all." Lily looked around her, she was finally going to Hogwarts, finally going to be on the same level with her brothers and able to tell wild stories of her own happenings. She beamed up at her mother, "Bye Mum, I'll write... a lot!" Lily said. She gave her mother a quick goodbye hug and permitted her to kiss her head. "Bye Daddy!" And she hugged him to.

"Don't you want to wait so you can see Hugo and Rose?" Harry asked her.

"I'll see them at school, bye!" And with that she hopped up onto the train, dragging her luggage behind her. Lily walked down the train, dodging other people until she found and empty compartment, she slid the door open and lugged all of her belongings into it. The train whistle sounded and she could hear people in the other compartments shouting goodbye to their families, she opened her window and stuck her head out, Harry and Ginny were a little to the left.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily shouted, Ginny looked over at her and smiled. Lily watched as her mother battled her way through throngs of people so that she could kiss her daughter one last time.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun at school, don't cause to much trouble!" Ginny said, the train started moving and she grabbed Lily's hand. Lily laughed and held on tight as her mother started running along side the train, still holding her hand. At last they were forced to let go of each other. "I love you!" Was all Lily heard her mother say before the train turned a corner and she was gone from sight. Now alone and bored, Lily took out the new stationary kit that her father had bought for her and started writing.

I know that we just said goodbye, but now I have nothing to do, so I decided to write to you. I am so excited to start school at Hogwarts! I wonder what house I'll be in, James says that I am not Slytherin material, so I'm not very worried about that. I do want to be in Gryffindor though, then I would be with James, Albus and Rose. I wonder what house Hugo will be in?

Just then the compartment door slid open and a thin blond haired boy poked his head in. He looked wary as he surveyed Lily.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. Lily looked at him in surprise, "I mean, I understand if you don't want me too..."

"Of course! I mean, sure you can sit here." Lily said, she turned back to her letter to add a hasty ending.

I have to go, somebody just came into my compartment.

Love you both,

Lily

Lily folded up the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg and opened the window. She watched her owl fly off before turning back to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter." Lily said smiling at the boy. He was tall and thin with white blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He gave her a slightly surprised look and then smiled.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You must be a first year." Scorpius smiled back at her. "I'm a second year in Gryffindor house."

"Oh! You're in Gryffindor? You must know my brothers! Albus and James. Albus is in your year.. he's never talked about you though." Lily said.

"Yes I know your brothers, which house do you think you will be in?"

"I hope Gryffindor, all of my family has been in it so I think I should be a shoo in. My Dad says that's not always true though, you now, that families are always in the same houses, his god father's whole family was in Slytherin, but he was in Gryffindor." Lily said uncertainly.

"Yeah that's what happened with me too, every one is in Slytherin except me." Scorpius said with a slight scowl.

"Well that means that you are, what is it? The brave at heart? Yeah. You're more brave than they are." Lily said laughing at the face Scorpius made at her, his example of the brave at heart.


	4. A Feeling of Acceptance

Scorpius Malfoy

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that you are more likely to be in Gryffindor than any other house." Scorpius said. He liked this girl, she was friendly and funny and she wasn't afraid to talk to him. In other words, she did not yet know that he was an outcast. He decided to bask in this piece of missing information for awhile, eventually she would find out and leave him for sure. Then the compartment door opened and two boys looked in.

"Why are you sitting with Scorpion, Lils? Come sit with us rather than THAT loser." James said eyeing Scorpius with great dislike. Scorpius felt like the world was crashing around him, it had come so soon.

"He is not a loser! Why are you calling him Scorpion?" Lily asked glaring at her brothers. Scorpius glanced at her in surprise, was she really sticking up for him?

"We call him Scorpion because he is ugly and nobody likes him." This time it was Albus who spoke, a slight jeer in his voice. "Come on Lily, let's go to a different compartment."

"No! If you want to be with me so badly than sit in here with us!" Lily said defiantly. Yes, she was definitely defending him, but why?

"Fine." Jame's tone was all ice. "Come on Al, we're sitting here." Albus looked at his brother in amazement.

"What? Why?" He asked his eyes widening in disbelief. "Sit with _him_?" When James gave a curt nod Albus sighed. "Fine."

"Come on Scorpius, you can sit by me." Lily said patting the bench beside her. Scorpius felt very disconcerted but he moved to sit next to her, feeling the anger at her brothers roll off of her in waves. A good five minutes followed of complete and stony silence, Scorpius was used to this when people where around him so he stared out of the window. The silence was broken when the door opened for a third time and a young witch poked her head in.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked glancing at the cabin.

"Yes please!" Scorpius said, this was usually the only part of the train ride that he could look too. "Two of everything please." The young witch smiled and grabbed the candy from the cart. "Do you want anything Lily?" Scorpius asked. Lily shook her head no, but he could see that she was eyeing the chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. "And five of both the frogs and cakes please." As he handed over the money he glanced at Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling, her brothers where glaring.

"Anything for you two?" The witch asked James and Albus, they both stiffly shook their heads and looked away. After ten or so minutes James cracked a joke, Scorpius happy to break the tense silence laughed, as did Lily. It seemed that she and James couldn't stay mad at each other for long. Albus still glared. Another ten or so minutes passed of James and Scorpius cracking jokes together and Lily laughing and gasping for breath.

"Shut up Scorpion. Nobody cares what stupid jokes you have!" Albus snarled, his face full of hate and loathing. Scorpius was taken by surprise and didn't put his usual mask of indifference on quickly enough, Lily and James both saw the flash of anger that flitted across his face. Glaring at her brother Lily grabbed Scorpius's hand.

"He didn't mean it S, he's just jealous that James's paying more attention to you than him." Lily said.

"No I'm not! Scorpion is just a soft git that doesn't know what it is to live hard! He always has Mummy and Daddy to look after him!"Albus hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's out of line Al." James whispered, he seemed to have decided that Scorpius wasn't so bad. But Scorpius wasn't really paying attention, he was distracted by the small warm hand that held his so protectively, nobody had defended him before, and definitely nobody had ever touched him, unless it was his family. Albus gave everyone in the compartment a glare before grabbing his stuff and storming out. Well that's good, thought Scorpius, if he had stayed any longer, I would have jinxed him.


	5. Hogwarts at Last

Lily Potter

The train had finally reached its destination, Scorpius, Lily, and James all retrieved their bags.

"Lils, me and Scorpius will take your stuff up, it will be in your dorm. That way you don't have to worry about it with the boats." James said grabbing her trunk. Scorpius gave him a tentative smile as he grabbed the empty bird cage. James smiled back.

"Is it ok if I call you Lils too?" Scorpius whispered to Lily.

"Only if I can call you S." Lily giggled, Scorpius grinned at her and set off after James.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall!" Scorpius called over his shoulder as he and James strode away towards the carriages. It had started storming while they had been in the train and sailing across the lake seemed just about as fun as running across hot coals. Bare foot. Lily sighed and headed over to where the half-giant, Hagrid stood. He had given up on calling for the first years (you couldn't hear anything over the wind) and just stood with his lantern, hoping that word had spread about the boats.

"Hey Hagrid!" she screamed over the wind.

"Hullo Lily! 'ow's your Dad d oing?" Hagrid beamed down at her. At almost ten foot six, Hagrid towered over Lily by at least five and a half feet.

" Good." Lily replied smiling back up at him.

"Good, good, Tha's good. You should ge' on into a boat, before all the good ones 're taken." Lily obliged, but very carefully, she did not want to get anymore wet than absolutely necessary, a concept that was slowly dying as the rain fell with ferocity, filling the bottom of the boats with water that magically disappeared at intervals. Another first year walked over to Lily.

"Lily! Boy am I happy to see you! Where were you on the train? I had to sit with some weird first year boys who I am pretty sure will all be in Slytherin." She asked, smiling at her old friend.

"Sorry Em, I was with my brothers and Scorpius." Lily smiled.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Emma asked Lily.

"Yeah I guess, the boys didn't like him at first but now James thinks he's ok. Well, you know how James is." The girls laughed together.

"Lily! Emma! Is that you?" A voice shouted from by Hagrid. Then a tall red haired boy came into view, he was running towards their boat.

"Hugo! Hey!"Lily beamed at her cousin as he threw himself into the boat, causing it to tip hazardously. Hugo gave Lily a huge hug before giving Emma an equally huge hug.

"How's Rose?" Emma asked.

"You would ask him about his sister before himself." Lily rolled her eyes at Emma, she didn't like Rose that much and couldn't understand how Emma could be so close with her.

"She is my friend, but how are you Hugo?" Emma smiled serenely at Hugo.

"Good, Rose's good too. What about you?" Hugo asked, now giving his attention to Emma. Emma self consciously tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, excited for school!" Her voice was super happy as she smiled back at Hugo.

"Me too!" Hugo said quickly, looking slightly nervous by the slightly crazed look on Emma's face.

"Well of course you are! Aren't you, Lily?"

" How could I not be?" Lily responded, she was slightly confused by the odd exchange between her cousin and her best friend.

"I can't wait to be sorted!" Emma smiled at Lily and Hugo. "I really hope I'm in Gryffindor!" Hugo glanced at Lily, people had been telling them that for years. Just then, the boat lurched forward and a wave of water splashed up onto them. Lily groaned as her brand new robes where drenched in water, she had managed to keep everything from her knees down dry.

"Ugh!" She said as she lifted her feet up onto the bench, "I hate being wet!" Hugo laughed at her disgusted face.

The boat ride was short and silent, all of the first years stared up at the huge castle in awe. Some of them had parents that had fought in the battle that had taken place here, the battle in which the most dark and evil wizard of all time was killed. Finally the boats bumped the shore and they all climbed out.

`"Oh wow." Lily said quietly as she stared up at the towering building, "It's huge!" Hugo nodded silently beside her, apparently lost for words. Together they trooped up the marble staircase, craning their necks to look at all the paintings that waved at them and shouted "Welcome to Hogwarts!" They stopped at the top of the staircase, in front of two huge wooden doors. A tall dark haired wizard stood in front of them, he was holding a wand in one hand and a long piece of parchment in the other.

"Daddy!" Emma whispered from beside Lily, the young wizard smiled down at his daughter.

"Hello Emma." Neville said. " Hello Lily, Hugo." Lily blushed deeply, but nodded faintly in response to the professor's greeting. Neville smiled again and then looked at the whole crowd. "Welcome to Hogwarts! You will be joining your classmates shortly for the start of term feast. However, before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own dormitory and common room, those are the places that you will spend most of your time in outside of classes, the students in your house will be like your family while you are here. There are also points to be earned! Good behaviour and triumphs will give points to your house, rule breaking will take some away. The house with the most points at the end of the year receives the house cup." He paused and looked around at the group. "Are you ready to go in?" He gave the small crowd a sweeping look, when a couple of boys in the back nodded, he smiled. Professor Longbottom turned and opened the large doors with a wave of is hand.


	6. Watching as Things Change

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius watched the large black doors swing open and the first years file in, following Professor Longbottom. Lily was in the middle of the group, standing next to a rather skinny red headed boy and a short blonde girl. She looked extremely nervous. It felt odd to have Lily stick up for him. He had been so startled on the train when she defended him that he himself had not been able to respond to her brother's taunts. James too was treating him as more of a friend than an enemy. It seemed that maybe this year would not be quite so terrible as the last, possibly he might even have friends. Scorpius was so entirely immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice Professor Longbottom placing a tattered and rather singed hat onto a three legged stool. The hall grew silent as the hat opened the wide rip in its brim and began to sing.

_ Once when I was new and clean,_

_ I helped our founders form their dream,_

_ Of having a school _

_ To teach young witches and wizards_

_ From day to day_

_ And then discord struck the school,_

_ A fight was fought for whose to rule,_

_ And I was left to burn,_

_ in the smouldering wreckage of a fallen dream._

_ And then a student found me,_

_ And brought me to her teacher._

_ They patched my tears _

_ And fixed my burns,_

_ And set me back on my stool,_

_ So that I might once again divide the school_

_ I'll put you where you belong,_

_ Could it be in Gryffindor,_

_ Where those who are brave strive?_

_ Where the daring and creative survive._

_ Or in Ravenclaw,_

_ Where the smart follow their yearning,_

_ And find things worth learning._

_ Could it be in Hufflepuff?_

_ Where loyalty is valued_

_ And friendships are true._

_ Or even in Slytherin_

_ Whose greatest values are their triumphs._

_ They persevere always to get what they want._

_ So put me on your head,_

_ And let me read what needs to be read,_

_ And when I'm though,_

_ You'll be safe and true,_

_ In a house like all the rest!_

Applause rolled out as the hat finished it's song and became once more, just a limp hat on a stool. Scorpius watched Lily as the first first year was sorted into Hufflepuff, finally, 'Potter, Lily' was called and Lily stepped forward. Professor Longbottom smiled encouragingly at her as she took her seat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head. It seemed like ages to Scorpius as he watched Lily sit there, her expression gave nothing away to the crowd of watching students. Finally the hat opened it's mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily bounced off the stool and gave the hat back to Professor Longbottom, then ran over to the Gryffindor table where her housemates were applauding loudly. Scorpius beamed at Lily as she sat down in between him and James.

"See! I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" James said as he hugged his little sister.


	7. Family Toleration

Lily Potter

Lily watched as Hugo was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Emma left for Hufflepuff, then a tall and rather severe looking old witch stood up at her seat at the high table.

"That's Professor McGonagall, she's the headmistress." James whispered into Lily's ear.

"Now that the sorting has finished, let us eat!" Professor McGonagall said. As soon as she finished her sentence, the table became laden with food. James, Hugo, and Scorpius immediately dug in, shovelling food into their mouths as if they had never eaten before. Lily carefully selected a small chicken breast, mashed potatoes, gravy, string beans, and buttered bread before eating slowly.

"You guys are going to get stomach aches if you keep eating like that!" Lily scolded the boys, she looked up when she heard a tinkling laugh.

"Maybe they'll listen to you, they never do anything for me." Lily's older cousin Rose simpered down at her. Sure enough, the boys had slowed down slightly and were looking a little ashamed at their behaviour. Rose sat down next to Lily and gave her a patronizing smile that made Lily's skin crawl. "It'll be nice having you here. It gets to a point that you want to throttle James and Albus. They fight all the time, but you and James get along don't you?"

"Yes, he can be really stubborn, but he can never stay mad at me for long. I expect that its my girlish charm." Lily said laughing as James snorted and started coughing, having swallowed to much in his surprise that his sister had actually been civil to her female cousin. "Now, now James dear, you must slow down, you'll just make a fool of yourself." Lily said in a taunting tone. James, having swallowed and controlled his coughing gave Lily a rather nasty look.

"You watch yourself Lils, I could tell all the little first year boys things that you would die if they knew." James said threateningly, but Lily knew that he would never do that to her, maybe to Albus, but never to her. Rose and Hugo laughed while Scorpius looked at her like he had never seen a person before.

"What?" Lily asked Scorpius, feeling self conscious.

"Hmm? Oh! Nothing, nothing." Scorpius shook his head slightly like he was coming out of a daze and looked back down at his plate. Lily looked at it too, surprised. All of the food on the table was gone, before she could ask what had happened, huge plates of cakes and chocolates and all the deserts she could imagine appeared in their place. A curvy brown haired girl made her way over to them, she seemed to be a third year, like Scorpius, Rose, and James. Rose made a small noise of disgust and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Great, now I get to watch James eat someone's face." Lily was confused, why would James eat someone's face? Five seconds later she understood.

"Hey James." The girl said as she sat down next to him, accidentally on purpose giving him a nice view down her shirt as she did so.

"Hey Leah!" James said smiling very enthusiastically at her. She leaned towards him and for one wild second Lily thought she was going to whisper something into his ear, but then their lips met. It truly did look like they were eating each others faces, realizing that she was staring with a sort of transfixed horror, Lily blushed and stared down at her plate. A hand reached from next to her and placed a little cherry pie the size of her fist onto her plate.

"Try it, they are my favourites." Scorpius said. Lily looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed the little pie and bit into it, letting out a sigh. It was delicious, the outside perfectly crisp while the inside was not hot enough to burn her mouth, but hot enough to trap all of the flavour.

"This is so good!" Lily exclaimed when she had swallowed. Scorpius smiled at her. Lily glanced back at her brother. They were still at it! You'd think that they'd need to breath! She thought to herself as she took another bite. Three more little pies and lots of disgusted noises from Rose later, the deserts vanished and the golden plates returned once more to their original shiny cleanliness. Professor McGonagall stood up once again and cleared her throat for silence.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make before I send you off to bed. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, as is the girls bathroom on the third floor. First years are allowed broomsticks-" Many whoops met this announcement and McGonagall had to clear her throat multiple times before the hall fell silent again, "ONLY if they make their house teams." A few people shouted "Unfair!" or sighed loudly. A reprimanding look from McGonagall silenced them. "First to fourth years must be in their house common rooms by nine o'clock at the latest. Fifth through seventh years, ten o'clock. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch Jr has posted a list of forbidden objects on his office door, he has requested that you look at it before purchasing anything from 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. That is all, off to bed you go!"


	8. Unexpected Kindness

Scorpius Malfoy

The Great Hall rang with the noise of many people climbing over benches and prefects calling for the first years in their houses. James had finally detached himself from Leah and was standing up.

"Hugo, Lily, you guys come with Rose, Leah, Scorpius and me, we know a shorter way to the common room. And Leah's sister is prefect, so she knows the password." James said before Rose could ask how they were supposed to get in. Lily and Hugo looked at Rose uncertainly, their eyes seemed to be asking if this was another of James's jokes. Rose just sighed and nodded for them to follow James, who was already almost to the marble staircase that led to the common room entrance.

"James! Wait up!" Lily called, Scorpius saw Leah whisper something in his ear and then look back at Lily and laugh. Before Scorpius could react James said something to Leah that wiped the smirk right off her face and caused her to storm away. Scorpius looked back at Lily to see if she had noticed anything, but she was to busy trying to push through the crowd to focus on anything else. James paused and waited for everyone to catch up before starting off again, his face slightly drawn, because of his girlfriend, Scorpius figured, that must have been their first fight. Lily was now hurrying along side her big brother, trying to keep pace with his long legs as she stared around at the magnificent castle, bombarding him with questions. "Are their really man eating spiders in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, and that's why you'll stay out of there. Mum would kill me if they ate you." James said looking at his sister sternly. Lily let his bossiness slide in her excitement.

"Are the baths really the size of swimming pools? With bubbles and soaps coming out of the faucets?" Lily asked almost tripping over her hem as she simply flew up another staircase, then promptly crashed into James as he took a sharp turn.

"Watch where you're going Lils! And yes, but only in the prefect bathrooms, don't ask me how I know." James sounded slightly bored, but you could see in his eyes that he really didn't mind all of Lily's questions.

"Is there a three headed dog? Dragons? Does a giant squid really live in the lake? Could I try out for the Quidditch team?" Lily said all on one breath and Scorpius was amazed that someone so small could talk for so long.

"Use to be, no, yes. Are you thinking about trying out? Seeker position is open this year since Teddy left, you could probably make it." James replied as he opened a door that was pretending to be a wall and led the small group up a hidden staircase.

"Lily, why don't you just read 'Hogwarts, A History'. The new edition. It has the answer to all of your questions, except maybe the Quidditch one..." Rose said thoughtfully. "I'll have to check on that. Though Uncle Harry was a seeker, you probably have it in your blood." Scorpius rolled his eyes. Rose relied on books to inform her on everything, even what to wear, he had heard. Though maybe those were magazines... His train of thought broke off when he found himself standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked imperiously.

"Snargaluff Pods," James responded readily and the portrait swung open to reveal an empty common room. Scorpius entered and glanced around, the school had bought a new table and chair set after Sally Finnigan accidentally blasted apart one of the old ones while practising for her O.W.L.'s. Apparently she had inherited her father's knack for accidentally exploding things, or so he had heard.

"Where's my dormitory?" Lily asked Rose.

"It's right up there, I'll take you to it." Rose said and the two girls headed up off the staircase. The portrait hole opened again and Amy Sutten walked through leading all the rest of the first years.

"Girls, your dormitories are up to the right and on your first right, boys, same to the left." Amy said commandingly, after they had all scattered off, she sank into a chair. Moments later Leah joined her and they started talking quietly together, casting frustrated looks in James's direction. Scorpius had to give James credit, he knew how to work the cold shoulder.

"I think I'm going to have an early night, I'll see you up in the dormitory." James smiled at Scorpius before heading off to the winding staircase on the left, as soon as James had vanished from sight, Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." Albus said, looking as though touching Scorpius might burn off his hand. Surprised, Scorpius nodded and Albus led him a little ways up the staircase to the boys dormitories, stopping when they came to a little nook in the wall where boys would often read. "I know what you are trying to do with Lily, and I don't like it. James was already pretty much on your side by the end of last year but I'm not falling for your little tricks." Albus hissed, glaring at Scorpius who had opened his mouth to retort. "No! I don't care what wild story you are trying to cook up, leave Lily out of it. I want her to have a normal school year, with normal friends that don't jinx and black mail their classmates when they don't get what they want!" Once again Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but again Albus cut him off. "Yeah, I do know it was you last year! I know much more about what you did and it's effects than maybe even you yourself do! So just leave my sister out of it!" With that, Albus stormed the rest of the way up the staircase to his dormitory. Scorpius stood there for a second, wondering what Albus had been going on about, then headed back down the stairs. Lily ran to him the second he stepped off the last step.

"Here! For the Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes!" She shoved a few sickles and a galleon into his hand.

"Lils, you really don't have to-" Scorpius said trying to hand the money back, but Lily was already halfway to her dormitory.

"Goodnight!" She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight. As Scorpius watched her long red hair whip around the corner, he could sense that someone was watching him, he turned around but the common room was empty


	9. Quidditch

1 Month Later...

Lily Potter

Lily inwardly groaned at the thought of all the homework that she was putting off for this, but hey, she had wanted to do this for her whole life. At least the weather was good, it would be so much easier to see the snitch.

"Lily! Are you ready?" Scorpius shouted from across the common room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lily replied. She tried to ignore the sympathetic looks that people gave her as she walked over to join Scorpius. She knew what they thought, that she was being black mailed into being his friend. She had heard the rumours, James told her that people thought that Scorpius had jinxed Esmeralda Banks in his first year, but it hadn't been him... But James had also said that that had changed Scorpius. But she wasn't being black mailed, threatened, or really hurt in any way. Scorpius was nice to her, and she was nice to him.

"Are you nervous?" Scorpius asked as they climbed out of the portrait hole together. He was letting her use his broom which she was gripping so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Just slightly... How could you tell?" Lily asked as she self consciously loosened her grip on the broomstick.

"Intuition." He smiled her favourite little half smile, but then his face turned serious. "You don't need to be, I've seen you play and James says your way better than him or Albus. You'll be fine, trust me. That was something that Lily knew she could do unconditionally, so she smiled up at her older friend.

"Thanks S." Lily smiled, trying to ignore the thoughts of doubt that had started to cloud her mind. "Maybe Albus will be nicer if I make the team. Whenever we talk now all he does is go off about how much he doesn't like you. Or trust you. Or thinks that I shouldn't hang out with you so much." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Albus is a piece of work, but he'll come to eventually." Scorpius said, looking thoughtful. He pushed open the big wooden main doors and they stepped out into the sunlight. It was truly a perfect day, kind of chilly, but if you were in the sun it didn't matter.

" Are you going to stay and watch?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"If you want me to." Scorpius replied seriously looking down at her smiling face.

"Of course I do S! I need the support!"

"Well James is there for you too, and he'll actually be in the pitch with you." Scorpius smiled at her pout.

"Yeah, but he's my brother, it's not the same as having a friend there." Lily pouted. Scorpius smiled slightly to himself at the word friend, as if there was an inside joke that came with it.

"What about Emma, Clarice, Mary, Penelope, or Sarah? They're your friends aren't they?"

"Fine! If you don't want to stay, than don't!" Lily stormed off into the Quidditch dressing rooms, knowing full well that when she stepped into the pitch Scorpius would be sitting in the stands looking bored. Smiling to herself, Lily pushed back the curtain that led to the girls changing room and quickly donned the red and gold Quidditch robes required to play. As she stepped back out into the dazzling sunlight with Scorpius's broom in her hand she was tackled by a tall red haired boy. "James! Stop! You know that I hate it when you do that!" Lily protested as her brother dragged her back into the shade of the changing room entrance.

"Ok Lils, here are your opponents; Leslie Billingshot, third year, Henry Clark, second year, Macy Warrington, sixth year, William Barth, second year, and Tanya Clarmont, third year. The only one that you might have trouble with is Tanya, she is little and she's fast. Good luck Lils." James gave her a hug and then ran back to where the rest of his team members stood watching Leslie and Tanya warming up by throwing little balls into the air and trying to catch them. Macy walked out of the dressing room just then and bumped into Lily.

"Oh! Sorry, hey you're trying out right? Good luck!" Macy said and she stuck out her hand for Lily to shake. Lily shook her hand and smiled.

"Same to you." She said. They walked toward the team together and Lily tried to quench the sudden feeling of overbearing worry. What if she didn't make the team? What if she missed the snitch when it was right in front of her? Worse, what if she fell off her broom AND missed the snitch when it was right in front of her? Panic gripped her stomach for a second, but then she looked up into the stands and saw Scorpius chatting with Clarice. They both smiled and waved down at her when they noticed that she was looking at them. Almost immediately she felt better.

"Ok! Everyone on your brooms! Our keeper is sitting this one out, we don't really need him for these tryouts though, so that's ok." Tom Reed, the Quidditch team captain for Gryffindor house said as he rose easily into the air. "I thought that we could play in pairs with the ones here to tryout. First Leslie and Henry, you'll play with the rest of the team, like a normal game." Lily watched the first pair carefully, trying to pick up advice for how she could fly better. There were a couple of times when Leslie dived for the snitch but missed it that Lily was sure that she could have gotten it. Predictably, Henry came out better in that match. Next was William and Tanya, Tanya came out first, then Macy and herself. Lily found the snitch quickly and did a rather impressive dive to grab it from right under where Macy was sitting on her broom.

"Good job Lily!" James hugged her as soon as she had touched down.

"Thanks, who do I play next?" Lily asked as she slid off of her broom and jumped onto the solid ground. She heard cheering from the stands and saw that Emma and Penelope had joined Scorpius and Clarice, they were all cheering for her. She smiled and waved at them before turning back to her brother.

"Well, Tom kicked Henry out after he showed some unsportsmanlike behaviour... so I guess it's just down to you and Tanya." James shrugged sympathetically at his little sister who had suddenly turned very pale._ "_You'll be fine though, you flew way better than her against Macy." Lily smiled gratefully back at him and climbed back onto Scorpius's broom. As she rose into the air she saw Tanya give her a rather nasty grin as she to, rose to hover over the arena. It felt good to fly again, especially at school where so many legendary players had once had victories. With that happy thought to encourage her, Lily began to scan the sky all around her for the sneaky little golden ball that it was her mission to find. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tanya doing the same thing. A bludger came flying at Lily, but she dodged it easily and flew o the other side of the pitch so that she could keep a better eye on Tanya as she searched for the snitch. After a few minutes of just hovering in the air, Lily got bored and began to lazily circle the pitch, and for one heart stopping moment, she thought that she had seen it, but it had just been Sasha Reynold's golden watch that had caught her eye. She checked Tanya's position again and did a double take. The snitch was hovering right behind Tanya's head! Lily crouched lower onto the broom, urging it to go faster as the wind whipped through her hair. Tanya didn't even notice anything until Lily zipped past her, following the snitch's fast decline towards the hard ground, and by then it was too late. Lily's hand was stretched out, fingers yearning to grab it, and then, at the last second, they did. Lily pulled out of a complete nosedive perfectly, holding the snitch in one hand, and steadying herself on her broom with the other. She could here all of her friends cheering as she landed and was caught up in her brother's arms.

"YOU DID IT!" J ames roared into his sister's ear as the rest of the Quidditch team crowded around them and Tom shouted, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team!


	10. A Letter to the Malfoys

Scorpius Malfoy

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are things with you? Everything is fine with me. Lily Potter, the girl I was telling you about has been made seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, her brother James is ecstatic. Perhaps you remember their father from when you came to Hogwarts? He would have been in the same year, I believe. His name was Harry, the one who defeated the Dark Lord all those years ago. Anyway, I am writing because I have come across and odd situation which has me feeling most disturbed... it seems that I have fallen for the Potter girl. Is this even possible when our family's have such a great rivalry? I do not think that she returns the feelings, though she might just be too young to know about these things. Eleven is such a wonderful age of complete obliviousness in matters such as love and war. All you have to worry about is your next homework grade and if (let's say) Georgina still wants to be your friend. I envy her in her simpleness. Please do respond soon!

Much love from,

Scorpius


	11. Concern is a Mighty Thing

Lily Potter

Mum and Dad,

I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team! James is super happy for me, but Albus still is ignoring me. I don't understand why he doesn't even try to get to know Scorpius. You know, Draco Malfoy's son. James thinks that they would get along very well if only they had the chance. I know I haven't written in awhile, but then neither have you, is everything ok? Please write back! Lots of love,

Lily


	12. A visitor in the Night

Scorpius Malfoy

Moonlight filtered into the dormitory as Scorpius blinked slowly back into consciousness. _Ugh_ he thought, _Transfiguration and then double Herbology! Has there ever been a worse Monday? And that's only the morning!_With a sigh he heaved himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared around the circular room, as if it might offer a solace to his overbearing misery. He jumped as he saw Lily Potter sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. Her head was lolling on her shoulder and her mouth was slightly open in sleep. Scorpius looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes again. It was three in the morning! Why was Lily in here? He pulled back the covers on his bed and picked her up gently. He set her softly onto his bed and crawled in next to her, pulling the covers back over them. She seemed to sense his warmth because she scooted as close to him as she could get, he wrapped his arms around her small child-like frame and watched her sleep for awhile, eventually nodding off to sleep himself.

The sound of alarm clocks filled the circular room, rebounding on themselves and making it twice as loud. Scorpius opened his eyes and was startled to see a mass of red hair covering his pillow, then the memory of waking up and finding Lily came rushing back to him. He reached across her and hit the off button on his clock as Lily started to squirm and wake up. The rest of the boys had either hit the snooze button or off on their clocks too, and were starting to get up and dressed. Albus ripped Scorpius's bed hangings open to see if he was awake or not, (if not he would have jumped on him), and saw Lily lying next to Scorpius. His face turned slightly red as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing happened Albus! I woke up at three and she was asleep on the floor, I just thought that she would be more comfortable up here than on the cold stone." Scorpius quickly explained, sitting up. Albus looked at him for a second and then seemed to decide that he was going to trust him, which really was quite odd.

"Well, she can't be seen by any of the other boys, or there will be rumours flying around before you could breathe, so keep her in there with your hangings closed, we can sneak her out after they've all gone down to breakfast." Albus whispered. Scorpius nodded and silently shifted so that he could whisper the plan into the just awake Lily's ear. She nodded groggily and sat up, seemingly unconcerned that her brother was being so nice.. Scorpius climbed out of the bed and pulled the hangings back around it. Sam and Mark Newman walked out of the dormitory having a fight about whether a Firebolt broomstick was actually better than the new Nimbus 3000 that had just come out, they were soon followed by Jeffrey Davids and Maxwell Rosces. When the dormitory was absolutely empty, James pulled Scorpius's bed hangings aside and Lily hopped off of the bed.

" I think it's safe for you to go down now, just let me first... I'll make sure that the coast is clear." Scorpius said and he slunk down the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Albus turned to Lily with a confused expression on his face.

"Why did you go to Scorpius last night, and not me?" Albus asked, feeling slightly hurt. Lily looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't go to Scorpius, at least not on purpose. I meant to come to you, I want to talk to you about Scorpius actually." Lily said, laughing that her brother had thought that she would go to Scorpius before him.

"Why were you sitting by Scorpius's bed than? And not mine?"

"I was sitting by your bed stupid! I was leaning against it! If you hadn't noticed, your beds are right next to each other." Lily said defensively. Albus felt his neck redden in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well what did you want to talk to me about Scorpius about?" James asked, he was confused. Hadn't Lily and Scorpius been getting on well? He had even tried to be nice to that git to make his sister happy!

"Well, we can't talk right now. I have a free period after lunch, does that suit?" Lily said, nodding toward the door where she heard Scorpius heading back up the stairs. Albus nodded to Lily just as Scorpius opened the door.

"All clear." Scorpius said. Lily nodded at him and sneaked down the stair case quickly.


	13. The Trouble With Brothers

Lily Potter

Dear Lily,

So sorry that I could not respond sooner. Of course everything is ok here, why would it not be? Your father and I miss you, can't wait to see you over the holidays! (Or maybe sooner?)

Much love,

Ginny Potter

p.s. Congrats on making the team! James tells me that you flew spectacularly!

Lily folded the letter from her mother up in disgust, she could not believe that her Mum had barely written a page! And the fact that she had not mentioned the Quidditch team right away was odd as well... Oh well, Lily thought, she probably just forgot. Lily grabbed her bag and set off for the library, she had a potions essay due the next day that she had not even started. Sighing, she pushed open the library door and found an empty seat in the back, by the restricted section. Lily set her stuff down and began a tedious search for a book on the most common counter curses and how they are used, finding one, she settled down and started working. Two hours and a lot of ink blots later, Lily set down her quill and blew on her parchment before rolling it up and stuffing it into her bag. She looked across the library, not really looking for anything, but feeling eyes on her. She spotted a second year Gryffindor boy staring at her. When he realized that she had seen him he blushed and started scribbling quickly on his parchment. Lily blushed and smiled to herself. She had been watching him for awhile, almost two weeks now. He was very attractive with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes, all the second year girls were in love with him, at least that's what she had heard. Like a good girl, Lily had done her research on him, he was 5'5'', 12, he hadn't dated before, saying that he was too young, (Lily personally agreed on this point.) and his name was Ian Summers. Even if she was too young for dating, it didn't mean that she couldn't fancy him a little bit. Just then she caught sight of James walking towards her in the corner of her eye.

"Ok, so here's what I've found out; Scorpius has been claiming that he is in love with you. I don't know if it is true or not, Albus says that he is bluffing, but you know... That's Albus." James said. Lily rocked back in her chair so that it leaned back on only two legs. Ever since she had woken up in Scorpius's bed three days before, Lily had been trying to find out what was going on exactly between herself and Scorpius.

"And your sources are? Also, I thought Al would be meeting me here?" Lily asked, she didn't trust most of the third year, after they had all openly claimed to hating her best friend.

"Well... Albus, and Clarice, and Albus... Oh! Laura, Jenny, Kate, Jim, and Han. Albus had to... Deal with something so her sent me instead." James said, laughing when his sisters expression changed from revulsion to disbelieving awe. Her front chair legs hit the floor with a thump.

" You actually managed to talk to the sixth years?" Lily asked, not believing her brother, she quickly accepted that Al had been kept by something else.

"Yep! It was easy!" James replied, Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really! It was! I just told them that I was developing a plot to publicly humiliate Scorpius, and they were suddenly fountains of information... There are a lot of people who can't wait to see the downfall of your little friend." Lily swallowed guiltily.

"I know," she whispered to her lap, "I don't understand why."

"Well,most think that he's a lying git, other than that, he's not such a bad kid." James said, trying to comfort Lily.

"What do you mean a lying git?" Lily asked, her eyes flashing.

"Well, he is claiming to fancy you..." James trailed off as Lily scooted closer so that her face was just inches from her brother's.

"And is there something wrong with that?" She snarled, suddenly defensive.

"N-no! It's just that he fancies you... " James could tell that he had said the wrong thing the moment that it left his mouth.

"Oh! Is there something about me that makes me completely unfanciable?" Lily demanded. James didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth closed. "I see how it is." Lily's voice was all ice as she stood up and shoved all of her materials back into her bag. "I'll see you around James." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the library, leaving James in a dumbfounded silence.


	14. A Long Awaited Reply

Scorpius Malfoy

_Dear Scorpius,_

_It is truly touching to hear that you are having your first little school crush, but don't worry to much about it darling, these things tend to pass quickly. Of course, if this is a more lengthy fling, then we must reconsider our faults with the Potters! I would never want some foolish adult dispute to soil your infatuation with the girl. Surely you will soon be over it, and life will have gone back to how it should be. Perhaps we may even laugh a little at your silly crush! Love is a great and complex thing, Scorpius. At twelve, you are perhaps to young to know about such things and only merely think that you love Miss Lily Potter. When your true feelings show, we may discuss this further and figure out the right course for your future._

_Much love,_

_ your Mother,_

_ Pansy Malfoy_

Scorpius crumpled the letter, feeling disgusted and satisfied. If his parents had truly bought his lie about his affections for Lily, then the whole school would have too. So why did they all think that he was a liar?


	15. Fourth Year at Last

Three Years Later...

Lily Potter

Lily sat on the Hogwarts express, nervous and excited to start her fourth year at Hogwarts. Across from her, James and Albus were playing a rather exciting and dangerous game of exploding snap, and Scorpius was chatting idly with Clarice. Mary and Penelope sat next to Lily, deeply immersed in a conversation about whether Ian Summers was cuter than Adrian Hall. Lily was bored, so she stared absent mindfully out of the compartment window. Her mind trailed to Ian Summers. He had been going out with Eleanor Desmond at the end of last term, and Lily wondered if they would still be together this year. At fourteen, she had decided she was old enough to date, though James heartily disagreed. Lily had retorted to his disagreement by reminding him that he had had a girlfriend when he was thirteen, and should therefore keep his trap shut. Anyway, Ian wasn't just any boy, he was the most gorgeous fifth year in the whole school, much less Gryffindor house. Though she fully doubted that he would ever go with her, a lowly fourth year, she was still determined to try. The only problem was Scorpius. Lily sneaked a glance at him for a moment and then went back to staring out the window. He still fancied her, at least that's what she heard from the rumours, and of course the way that he looked at her.

"Lily, do you want to play?" Albus asked her, James looked very disgruntled beside him and Lily guessed that he had lost.

"Sure." Lily replied smiling, nothing like a good game of exploding snap to get your mind off of the tiring subject of boys and their ever confusing affections. Albus beamed, Lily barely ever wanted to do anything with him anymore, not since he started a rumour about Scorpius last year. "You have to try to win though Al, no more pity for me. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't whip your arse." Albus smiled again.

"You should be the one pitying him, Al has O.W.L.'s this year." James said, not wanting his brother to get a big head with both his victory and attention from his sister. Immediately Albus deflated and the smile left his face.

"Don't worry Al, I'm sure that you'll do just fine." Clarice said. She put a consoling hand on Albus's arm and smiled at him. Lily mimed a gag. Albus and Clarice had started going out over the holidays, (Clarice had stayed with the Potters while her family was abroad.) "Shut it Lils, just cause your sad that Ian isn't as in love with you as you are with him, doesn't mean you can take it out on us." A silence descended over the compartment. Lily glared at her friend with all the venom that she could muster. James broke the silence by snorting loudly.

"You fancy Ian Summers?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Lily spit back at him.

"He's a complete player!" James replied.

"How could he be a player when he has only had one girlfriend in his entire life?" Lily demanded haughtily. That quieted James for a bit.

"He's just so... wanted! There has to be something to that!" James finally retorted.

"Just because he is the most attractive boy in the school doesn't mean that there has to be something wrong with him." Penelope broke in, glaring at James. Penelope was every bit in love with Ian as Lily was, though the girls would not object if the other ended up dating him.

"Do you fancy him now too?" James asked, though there was a little hurt in his voice. He had been secretly nursing a soft spot for the pretty brunette for over a year now.

"Yes I do!" Penelope exclaimed defiantly. "Come on Lils, lets go to a compartment where we are appreciated!" Lily stood up and followed Penelope out into the crowded hallway. With an apologetic look at James and Albus, Mary got up and followed her two friends out.


	16. Dissapointment

Scorpius Malfoy

"They'll come back." James said, he sounded so sure of himself. Scorpius was stunned, he almost forgot to be hurt by the revealing of Lily's fancy. He turned towards James, hurt in his eyes. "Sorry mate," James said, slapping Scorpius on the back in a way that was supposed to be comforting but in truth was only painful.

"Yeah don't worry about it. She'll come around." Clarice said reassuringly.

"You are such a belle!" Albus exclaimed and he leaned in and enveloped Clarice in a bout of snogging.

"Ugh! My eyes!" James said, covering his eyes in mock disgust. Albus broke free for a second to glare at his brother.

"Like you didn't do this with Leah!" Albus said and he went back to snogging Clarice.

"That was four years ago!" James protested indignantly.

"Three actually," Scorpius replied. They sat in silence for awhile. "Oh good! The food trolley is here!" Scorpius said after a few minutes as a young witch slid open the compartment door. The boys all bought large handfuls of candy, Clarice only bought some sugar quills.

"Don't you want anything more Darling?" Albus asked her, his eyes kind. Clarice blushed and shook her head. Of course this meant that the boys hurried to buy her what amounted to be almost half of the food on the trolley.

"Don't worry Clari, you don't have to eat all of that, when the girls get back they'll help." James said.

"Or we'll help now." Scorpius winked at Clarice and grabbed a chocolate frog from the large pile. Albus smiled at him and grabbed shoved a handful of Bertie's every flavor beans into his mouth. James and Scorpius laughed as they watched different expressions flicker across Albus's face, from disgust to pure bliss. Then the compartment door opened and a radiant Lily entered, grinning and laughing with Mary and Penelop


	17. Bumping into Summers

Lily Potter

Lily stormed out of the compartment with Penelope and Mary trailing slightly behind her.

"To think that they can think that it's ok to just go and insult me like that! And to insult Ian! They are jealous that he's so much more attractive than them." Lily growled to her two friends.

"I know! They're just selfish gits Lils, don't worry about them." Mary said soothingly, resting a hand on her friends arm in an effort to cool her down. It seemed to have worked.

"I guess you're right." Lily sighed. She smiled at her slightly shorter friend, "Let's go back... I should apologize for storming out like that." Penelope smiled and nodded, Mary just stared in awe at something behind Lily. "Mary?" Lily turned around to see what her friend was staring at and bumped straight into a grey t-shirt. "Oh! Sorry, I was just moving..." Lily trailed off when she looked up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's ok, I don't mind pretty girls bumping into me now and then. Just try not to make a habit of it." Ian Summers smiled down at Lily and winked before heading forward, past Mary and Penelope. As soon as he was out of earshot, the girls stopped gazing after him and turned to each other with huge smiles.

"You just bloody bumped into Ian Summers!" Penelope squealed and jumped onto Lily.

"I know!" Lily exclaimed, not even pushing Penelope off of her, "And he winked at me!" Lily face broke into an even bigger smile than before. Mary didn't seem to know what to do, she just gazed from Lily to the closed door that Ian had just left through and back. "Come on, let's go tell Clarice!" Lily dashed off with Penelope and Mary trailing behind her.

When Lily reached the compartment that the boys were in she flung open the doors and entered, beaming like an idiot. Penelope and Mary came in after her, laughing like a couple of mad people.

"What's gotten into you girls?" Albus asked, he had stopped snogging Clarice to eat his pile of candy.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Mary whisper shouted in excitement.

"Ooo, I can't wait to know, just hanging on the edge of my seat." James said dryly. Lily shot him a glare, but she couldn't be put out by her brothers lack of interest, and it quickly became a smile again. "Oh fine. Tell me."

"Lily just ran into Ian Summers!" Penelope shrieked.

"Keep it down will you?" Albus hissed, he was only quieted when Clarice glared at him, she was very interested in this piece of news.

"And? What was it like?" She asked, having the air of asking someone about their first kiss.

"Wonderful!" Lily sighed. She sank down onto the bench opposite of the boys. "His chest is all hard and muscly, and he smelled so good! Like soap and... something else that was even better!" Clarice smiled happily.

"Did he say anything?" Clarice demanded.

"Oooo, yes! He said that he didn't mind being bumped into by a pretty girl!" Mary eagerly complied, she did not want to be left out of the conversation. Clarice sighed, then she immediately became suspicious.

"What do you think that meant? Does he fancy you then?"

"Clari, I think that it just means that he thinks that Lily is pretty." Albus said, stroking Clarice's hair in an effort to try and get her to start snogging him again. She just waved him off and continued a stream of questions that Lily and Mary readily answered and Penelope took notes. Albus pouted and leaned back against the seat, sulking. James looked up to see Ian about to knock on the door to the compartment.

"Lily..." James called softly, trying not to let his lips move. "Lily..." When his sister did not respond, James kicked her under the table.

"Ouch! What?" Lily said crossly to her brother. James nodded to the door and Lily turned a lovely shade of red. Her eyes widened and she slid the door open. "Hey Ian." She said faintly.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Ian asked, he looked around the slightly full compartment.

"Of course!" Lily fluttered around nervously.

"Lily! Sit down." Mary hissed to her friend and Lily obliged. Penelope switched to the other side of Mary, leaving the spot next to Lily open. Ian smiled at Lily as he took his seat.


	18. Jealousy and Romance

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius regarded Ian coolly. He had not expected Lily's little crush to go any further than just that, a crush. He glared at Ian, a sudden hatred flowering within his soul. _He's not going to touch _my _Lily!_ Scorpius thought fiercely. Then he stopped cold. What was he thinking? Lily was definitely not his, she was free to fancy whomever she liked, or snog whomever she liked. Scorpius pictured Lily and Ian snogging in his mind, and felt a seething hate for Ian. In that moment Scorpius realized that after three long years of being wholly in love with Lily Potter, he had become possessive. Scorpius stared out of the window, trying to hide this new discovery, as if anyone could see it written across his face.

"Scorpius, do you want the last chocolate frog?" A voice said, it sounded as if it was under water, far away and unintelligible. "SCORPIUS!" James shouted, shaking his friends shoulder roughly.

"Wh-what?" Scorpius stuttered, startled to be back into reality.

" I asked you if you wanted the last chocolate frog?" James repeated. He was somewhat annoyed that Scorpius hadn't been paying attention to him.

"Oh, No thanks, you can have it James." Scorpius replied and he went back to staring fixedly out of the window.

"What's so interesting out there anyway?" James asked. He leaned across Scorpius to get a better look outside. All that he saw was a blur of trees and grass racing by. James looked harder, perhaps he had missed something. Now the only thing that he saw was the reflection of a dark haired boy with green eyes and a blonde haired boy with grayish blue eyes, their reflections. There was something different about Scorpius's reflection though... James pulled his head away from the window and regarded Scorpius with his full attention, there was something different about him and he was determined to find out what it was. Then James saw it. Hurt clouded Scorpius's eyes, though he put on a bored and brave face, trying his best to hide it. "What's wrong mate?" James asked, lowering his voice so that the others couldn't over hear. Scorpius looked up in surprise.

"Nothing, nothings wrong!" He said quickly, but James had seen his gaze rest on Lily for a split second.

"Oh. Don't worry about her S, this is just a fad that she's going through. I'll talk to her." James reassured his friend. Scorpius just nodded. He spent the rest of the train ride in silence, trying to tune out Lily laughing at Ian in the background.

"Scorpius! Come sit with us!" James called from a carriage. Scorpius appraised the people in the carriage before consenting to sit with them, it was only the Newman twins and the seventh year, Tom Reed. As he climbed up and opened the carriage door, Scorpius caught sight of Lily being bowed into another carriage by Ian, a monster roared in his heart, he would have to do something about Ian Summers. And fast. James reached down and grabbed Scorpius's arm to pull him in. "Are you trying to let all the warm air out?" James demanded once Scorpius had taken his seat.

"No, sorry, I guess I just wasn't paying attention..." Scorpius leaned his head out the window to try and see Lily again. But her carriage was already gone.

"I get it, you have I-love-Lily-Potter disease." James snorted.

"You fancy Lily?" Tom Reed asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, haven't you heard?" Scorpius said bitterly. He now wished that he had never been so open about the fact that he fancied Lily back in third year.

" Well, I heard, but I didn't think that it was true... You better not mess things up for Quidditch!" Tom snarled. Scorpius looked at him in surprise.

"No, I won't nothing is going on. You don't have to worry." Scorpius replied sullenly. _If it was up to me, something would be going on. But that git Ian had to worm his way into things._ Scorpius thought.

"Oh, well... In that case, good for you mate!" Tom congratulated. Sam and Mark quickly congratulated Scorpius as well, and the carriage started with a lurch and set off for the castle.


	19. Feeling Happy

Lily Potter

Lily sat comfortably between Ian Summers and Adrian Hall, the two most fanciable boys in fifth year. Everyone laughed at something that Lily had missed, so she smiled, but she was slightly preoccupied. Ian's leg was pressing up against her own, and it was driving her hormones mad.

"Anyway, I think that I might try out for beater this year." Ian said, concluding a story that he had just told.

"I think you'd be a great beater!" A fifth year girl form Hufflepuff house said, Lily didn't know her name, but she immediately did not like her.

"That would be nice, we would be on the same team together!" Lily smiled at Ian and he smiled back.

"Yes, do you know who else might be trying out?" He asked, ready to shape up his competition already.

"Ummm, Eric Fresnald, Diana Wright, and Sadie O'Brien. But there are always last minute entries." Lily responded, she had just been talking to James about this earlier in the morning, and she was now glad that she had.

"Is the training schedule very hard?" Ian asked.

"Oh no! Not at all. We have practices like twice a week, though they can be rather long... James is the under captain this year, and he won't want them to be too long." Lily responded surely.

"James is under captain? That's great! I'll have to remember to congratulate him when I see him." Ian said in surprise. "I wonder why he didn't tell me on the train?"

"Well, he is kind of forgetful and probably thought that you already knew. In fact, he probably thought that the entire school already knew." Lily smirked, thinking of her arrogant brother.

"James is a wonderful chaser..." The Hufflepuff girl said dreamily. "Do you think he fancies me?"

"And you are?" Lily asked, hostility dripping form every word.

"Jane Dalton." Jane replied, glaring back at Lily.

"Whoa now girls, let's keep the peace." Adrian said in an effort to calm the two girls down. Jane gave him a gooey look and started fawning over his new owl. Lily stared angrily out the window, wishing that they had arrived at the castle already.

"I agree with you." Ian whispered into her ear. "About Jane being a git." Lily smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." Lily whispered back, happy that he didn't like the company of Dalton any more than she did.

"I know that you are." He said laughing at her. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a chocolate frog and you haven't eaten for ages?"

"Oh! Sorry! I just didn't realize that you wouldn't like the company of someone like her." Lily said, very embarrassed about the way she had been described. Then she realized that what she had just said could be potentially offensive. "Oh that came out bad..."

"It's fine, I guess I can understand that." Ian looked at Lily gently. "Don't worry about it."

"Well I still feel bad, I don't really even know you so I shouldn't be judging." Lily replied feeling badly that she might have hurt his feelings.

"It's fine, really." Ian said. Lily gave him a questioning look. "Trust me, I have had worse. And you didn't mean it to be offensive, it just came out wrong."

"Ok." Lily said, she smiled shyly at Ian.

"Hey we're here!" Ian said, he grabbed Lily around the waist and helped her out of the carriage.

"Ian, stop it!" Lily giggled, struggling a little against his arms. Ian gave her a teasing look and reluctantly let go, Lily grabbed his arm in immediate protest and then yanked it away, embarrassed that she had touched him after he let her go. Ian barely registered this as he hurried to catch her hand again, they were already halfway up the marble steps. "Ian!" Lily huffed, out of breath from running up so many stairs. "Slow down!" Ian paused and turned to face her. Lily tripped on the last step and he caught her, steadying her with his strong arms.

"You ok there?" He asked, genuine concern showing. Lily nodded breathlessly.

"Will you sit with me?" She asked once she had caught her breath.

"That's what you made us stop for? I was going to whether you asked or not!" Cedric laughed.

"Oh, ok." Lily said with a big smile, being shoved sideways a little by the surge of people going into the Great Hall. Ian grabbed her arm again and pulled her away from all of the people.

"Come on Lils, let's go get a seat" He said. Lily looked at him.

"Yes, we should go" She said back.

"Or we could do this..." Ian trailed off. He gazed into Lily's deep brown eyes, without really thinking about what he was doing, he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers briefly.


	20. Confused Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius watched Lily talking to that Ian Summers lad as he walked up the marble steps, trailing slightly behind James and Albus. He knew that Summers had only dated once before but was very lusted for among the female population of Hogwarts. Scorpius had just reached the top of the steps when he saw Ian kiss Lily, _his_ Lily. He froze, maybe Lily would hit him, they broke apart, Scorpius couldn't see Lily's face, but Summers was smiling. Without thinking, Scorpius whipped out his wand and pointed it at the black haired boy's face.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Scorpius whispered and he watched with satisfaction as the curse hit Summers in the face. For a split second their eyes met, then Summers screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, blood gushing from a cut in his cheek. Lily screamed too, and dropped to her knees next to him.

"Ian! Help, somebody help us!" Lily screamed, students stopped and stared at the lad writhing on the floor, blood gushing from his cheek and chest now too. A few girls screamed and a second year boy ran off, yelling for a teacher. Scorpius watched as Professor Longbottom strode into the room quickly and broke into a run when he saw the cursed student. The crowd pressed forward against a sobbing Lily and a worried Professor Longbottom. Scorpius followed them absentmindedly and watched with a slightly regretful expression as the professor took out his wand and stared muttering different incantations. Nothing worked and the boy was growing deathly pale, as did Professor Longbottom when he realized what curse had been used. The professor recovered quickly though and immediately set to work.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He muttered, moving his wand over the cuts. The blood disa ppeared and the incantation was repeated twice more. Scorpius watched with growing dread Lily's reaction when Summers remained unconscious, this was not what he had meant to happen. Lily wasn't supposed to look so scared. Scorpius left the entrance hall and entered the Great Hall to take his seat at Gryffindor table, all the while wondering why the bloody hell he had acted so rashly and hurt the one person that had accepted him without question.


	21. LilyFlower Falls

Lily Potter

"Please Professor! You don't understand, please let me stay with him!" Lily pleaded, tears falling freely. "Please."

"Fine, but you mustn't bother him and if he wakes up, send for a staff member immediately." Professor Longbottom said finally, he still wasn't sure that he had made the right decision as he left Lily with Ian. "I'll send a house elf up with your dinner!" He called as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Lily curled up next to Ian on the hospital bed, she lay her head next to his and studied his handsome features. Ian had grown his hair a bit over the summer so that it fell over his eyes in a most pleasing manner, long full black lashes swept onto his cheeks perfectly. High cheek bones with full lips and perfect complexion. Lily remembered seeing pictures that girls had taken of Ian in the past and marvelled that the real thing seemed to be so interested in her. He was the same age as Al and in most of his classes. A loud crack disrupted Lily's quite musing and she sat up to see a small female house elf dressed in a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"What would you like for your dinner Miss? Trinny will be your server today." The elf, Trinny, said bowing low to Lily.

"I can have anything?" Lily asked, she was feeling like a shepherds pie right now, not so much the feast that was usually supplied downstairs.

"Anything at all Miss!" Trinny replied with a big smile.

"Could I- I mean may I have a shepherds pie?" Lily asked timidly. Her dad didn't think that house elves were necessary in a house hold so Lily didn't really know how to deal with this one.

"Of course Miss! Anything else?"

"Could you tell Kreacher that Lily Potter says 'hullo'?"

"It would be Trinny's pleasure!" the little house elf squeaked and dissaparated with another loud crack. Lily lay down next to Ian again and watched him. After a little while he stirred and said something softly. Lily sat up and looked down at him in surprise. He mumbled it again, Lily put her head down by his mouth so that she could hear him better.

"Lily..." He breathed and then he opened his eyes suddenly. "Lily!"

"I'm right here, it's ok." Lily calmed him, he looked up at her and took her head in his hands.

"Don't trust him Lily, he did this." Ian whispered and then he dropped back into unconsciousness again.

"Who? Ian! Who did what?" Lily whispered frantically. Ian did not reply, he just lay on the little hospital bed, unconscious once more. A loud crack made Lily jump.

"Mistress! Kreacher has brought Miss Lily Potter her dinner!" An old stooped house elf stood at the foot of the bed.

" Thanks Kreacher." Lily said and she took the shepherds pie from him gratefully.

"My Masters and Mistresses have always been so kind!" Kreacher wailed when Lily thanked him, big tears gushing out of his tennis ball sized eyes.

"Erm, right. Well you can go now Kreacher." Lily said, not wanting to upset the elf any more. Kreacher gave her a rather watery smile and bowed again before dissaparating with a loud crack. Lily ate her dinner with no more interruptions except Madame Pomfrey bustling in and out to check on her patient. Lily told her what Ian had said but the healer was just as confused as she was. After awhile Lily fell asleep curled up against Ian, tears rolling silently down her worried face.


	22. A Siblings Row

Scorpius Malfoy

"Now boys! Don't disturb him! And only five of you can go in, he has a visitor already." Scorpius was impatient to see Lily and the Summers, he regretted his actions and desperately did not want Lily to find out that he had cursed the lad she had been snogging. Madame Pomfrey was just being over protective as usual, and was only letting people with a good enough reason go to visit the first student to be in the hospital wing this year.

"We're Lily's brothers! We want to see her!" James demanded gesturing to himself and Albus. Madame Pomfrey sighed and stepped aside for the two boys, at the last minute Albus grabbed Scorpius's arm and pulled him in with them, causing an immediate uproar behind them.

"Lily!" Albus said when he saw his sister asleep next to Ian. "Lily wake up!" Ian turned is head and opened his eyes to give the three boys a very angry look.

"Sh! She's trying to sleep, let her be." Ian said crossly, recognizing the three boys from the Gryffindor common room but not as Lily's brothers and friend.

"She's used to us waking her up." James said rolling his eyes at the dark haired lad. James bounced over to the bed and put his mouth by Lily's ear, he blew very loudly and jumped back. Lily's eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position.

"James! Why did you do that?" Lily demanded crossly. Scorpius looked amused while James and Albus were both rolling on the floor laughing.

"You should have seen your face Lils! It was epic!" Albus gasped as he tried to regain his composure, he had just spotted Clarice enter the room.

"Are you ok? That wasn't a very nice thing for him to do." Scorpius whispered, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm fine, he just startled me, that's all." Lily replied, blushing furiously.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius pushed a lock of her red hair back behind her ear and looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm fine." Lily smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Perfectly fine." Ian started to sit up and Lily quickly shoved him back down. "Nope! I have orders to make sure you stay laying down until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise." Lily commanded. Ian gave her a disgruntled look and sank back onto the pillows.

"Good girl." Madame Pomfrey said as she walked past on her way to her office. Penelope appeared behind her.

"I'm the last visitor until someone leaves, so don't worry about being disturbed by an outsider." Penelope said smiling at Clarice and Albus who had already started snogging.

"You really can't go anywhere without those two starting up with the PDA can you?" James snickered.

"Like you'd be any different!" Lily said in exasperation. James shrugged and started bragging to Penelope about being made the under captain for the Quidditch team. Scorpius sat comfortably next to Lily, talking about O.W.L.'s and the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"We should go together." Scorpius whispered to Lily, she looked at him for a moment and then glanced back at Ian.

"Maybe." Lily said, still looking at Ian. She began leaning towards him and Scorpius quickly looked away. He wasn't blinded by hatred for Summers right now, in fact, understanding and compassion were the most prominent feelings. All he wanted was for Lily to be happy. He had realized that now and was ready to be whatever she needed him to be, friend, brother, cousin... lover.

"What do you think Scorpius?" James asked him.

"About what?" Asked Scorpius, snapping back to attention.

"If Ian was made beater, would he fit in with the team?" James replied looking slightly miffed that Scorpius hadn't been paying attention. Then James saw Lily and Summers snogging on the bed and stood up quickly. "What is this? Let's make James want to puke day?" James snarled advancing towards his sister who looked up at him with round eyes.

"I think that he would be wonderful." Scorpius said quickly, trying to draw James' attention back to Quidditch and away from his younger sister.

"So now you're snogging people too? Dad would be thrilled to hear that. His baby girl going around and snogging random boys that she meets! How long have you known him anyway Lily? Huh?" James growled, he grabbed Lily's arm and yanked her off the bed. Ian moved to get up but Lily gave him the evil eye and he unhappily lay back down again.

"_Muffliato!_" Lily pointed her wand at Madame Pomfrey's office door and then turned to glare at her oldest brother.

"Who are you to tell me that I am too young to kiss anyone? As I recall you were perfectly fine with kissing Leah in your first year!" Lily shouted at her brother as she yanked her arm from his hand.

"So? I'm not my little sister!" James shouted back, he drew his wand and pointed it at Ian. "You stay away from her! If I even see you talking to her-"

"James shut up!" Lily screamed at him. "I don't care if I'm younger than you right now, I don't care if you don't want me to be with Ian! You can't control me!" Lily too drew her wand, but she pointed it at James. James mirrored her and pointed his wand towards her.

"Um, I agree with Scorpius, Ian would be a great addition to the team." Penelope squeaked in a feeble attempt of restoring the peace. Ian looked at her in confusion, having missed the earlier conversation. Both Lily and James ignored her. Scorpius had a bad feeling that this would soon get out of hand.

"_Furnunculus!_" James shouted and blue light shot from the tip of his wand towards his sister, Lily was quick though too.

"_Protego!_" She shouted and the curse rebounded back towards her brother who ducked, Albus dove and shoved Clarice out of the way and the spell hit the wall with a bang. "_Immobulos!_" Lily shouted again and pink light flew towards her brother who ducked it and quickly waved his wand and sent another spell at Lily silently.

"_Protego!_"Lily yelled, James ducked as the spell rebounded back towards him.

"_Finite Incantatum!_"Albus yelled and the two fighters watched as their spells vanished in thin air. "You guys stop! It isn't a big deal!" Albus pleaded he was standing slightly in front of Clarice who was clutching his arm and looking scared.

"James is just jealous that someone fancies me and no one fancies him!" Lily shouted, spark flying from the tip of her wand. She stopped herself from sending another curse at her brother, it would only upset the others.

"Please Lily, just calm down." Scorpius pleaded.


	23. A Mutual Understanding

Lily Potter

"I am not jealous! I just don't want you to get hurt by someone who only fancies you for your name!" James yelled, instead of calming his sister, which was the desired outcome, Lily flushed a deep red.

"Fancies me for only my name? Do you know who this _is_?" Lily snarled, gesturing towards Ian. "That's Ian Summers. Summers! He's actually someone who knows what it's like to have someone like you and try to be with you just so that they can be lifted up on the bloody social ladder!" The entire room was silent for a moment as the two Potter boys stared disbelievingly at Ian. Ian looked uncomfortable from all the attention and looked at Lily for help. Lily sat back on the bed next to him and he gratefully took her hand. James sat down heavily in a chair close to him and stared at Summers.

"Ian Summers? What sort of novelty could you possibly have?" James snorted.

"He's one of the most attractive boys at Hogwarts, of course all of the girls want to be with him for his looks!" Lily replied calmly. Albus sat down in his chair again, he wasn't to stunned by this news, he had always felt that there was something about Summers that drew the attention away from James and himself. Clarice sat on his lap and he played absentmindedly with her hands. Scorpius just looked relieved that the siblings were done fighting and had sank gratefully back into his chair.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know. Just a brotherly feeling I guess, you know. Trying to curse anyone with their hands on my little sister is just a second nature to me... Albus would do the same, right Al?" Albus however was not listening, he and Clarice had gone back to snogging as soon as the atmosphere in the room calmed down. "Yes, of course I would!" James said in a high voice, a mock imitation of his brother's voice. Scorpius, Lily and Ian all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Albus demanded, coming up for air.

"Nothing, nothing."Lily said, still laughing. The hospital wing doors opened and Lily quickly sent a streak of green light towards Madame Pomfrey's office door, lifting the Muffliato charm.

"What are you still doing here? You were supposed to be back in your dormitories more than an hour ago!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "And what happened to that wall?" She peered at the missing chunk of the wall closely, as if trying to see the cause of it.

" Right you are Professor!" James said, springing up again. He grabbed Penelope's hand and dragged her quickly from the room, Albus and Clarice followed behind them quickly. Lily smiled at Ian.

"Night, see you tomorrow." She whispered and bent down to kiss his cheek. "'Night Professor!" Lily called to McGonagall as she skipped out the door. McGonagall sighed and shook her head at Lily's antics but Ian could see that she was smiling a little. Scorpius sighed and stood up to follow Lily out of the room, he saw her red hair bouncing along down the corridor and raced to catch up.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." Scorpius said, a little out of breath from running down the long corridor after her.

"What is it S?" Lily asked, she looked at her friend with worry in her eyes, he seemed really uncomfortable.

"Lils, Lily I-" Scorpius was cut off by a loud scream coming from the staircase leading to Ravenclaw tower.


	24. Dreams Out Loud

Scorpius Malfoy

Dear Mum and Dad,

There has been a disappearance. A girl by the name of Jamie Quisnell, she was in Ravenclaw. Her absence was only noted when her dorm mates found a trail of blood leading to the common room entrance. At the door there was a piece of paper with a note written on it. It said that Jamie Quisnell had been taken and it had a warning to any of the girl's friends to not come looking for her. Lily is terrified, Jamie was her partner in Ancient Runes, I don't know how to comfort her now that she's with this Summers lad.

Much love,

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius sealed his letter and tied it to a barn owls leg before opening his dormitory window and watching it glide peacefully away. Albus stirred sleepily in the bed next to him and Scorpius quickly slid back into his bed on the other side. Albus snored again and Scorpius jumped, he would never be able to get back to sleep with all the racket that Albus was making, so he climbed out of bed and put his fur slippers on before heading out of the dormitory door and down the winding staircase. The common room was completely deserted, the only noise was the soft crackle of the slowly dying fire and the wind blowing on the window shades. Scorpius climbed quietly out of the portrait hole and started walking down the empty corridor, carefully avoiding the places that Filch was known to patrol. Scorpius heard foot steps behind him and walked faster in the opposite direction, trying to lose whoever was following him. After a little while he paused, only hearing crickets and the occasional owl. Then the foot steps started again, clattering noisily behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw the shadow of a woman on the wall and quickly broke into a run.

"Scorpius!" He heard the woman hiss his name. "Scorpius wait up!" He knew that voice...

"Lily." Scorpius breathed as Lily ran full tilt around the corner and smacked into him. They both went tumbling to the ground and landed in a knot of arms and legs. "Lily! Are you ok?" Scorpius gasped, he looked up from trying to untangle his leg form her dressing gown and saw that her face was inches from his own. Lily wasn't looking at him though, she was busy untangling her long her long red hair from a button on his silk pajamas.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?" Lily said meeting his eyes. She seemed to remember that she was lying on top of him and blushed a crimson red. Scorpius took a mental breath and tilted his face down a bit and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, her lips were the softest velvet, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she pulled away. "I can't, I'm so sorry S, but I can't." Lily's eyes welled up in tears and she tried to stand up but fell again, tripping over Scorpius's pants. Struggling up again, she succeeded. "I am so sorry Scorpius." Lily whispered before turning on her heel and running back in the direction of the common room.

" Damn it!" Scorpius swore, getting to his feet. He groaned and touched his head gingerly where it had hit the stone floor. Why had he had to go and kiss her? It was just going to mess everything up, she knew that he fancied her now... But it didn't matter, she had Ian and he had no one. Scorpius closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself over and over and started trudging back towards the common room.

"Pass word?" The fat Lady asked with a big yawn. Scorpius jumped, he hadn't realized that he had come to the portrait hole already and was startled out of his misery.

"Snargaluff Pods." Scorpius replied dully, he entered the deserted common room and ran his fingers through his short white-blonde hair. With a sigh, he walked up the spiral staircase and settled back into his dormitory bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Approval of Arrangments

Lily Potter

Lily woke up and dressed quickly, she was meeting Ian in the common room to walk down to breakfast together. He had been let out of the hospital wing early this morning and they had agreed to eat together. Lily bolted downstairs and ran straight into Ian who had been waiting for her at the bottom. Blushing that she had just run straight into him she apologized and turned to move around and collided with a large blond haired something.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lily exclaimed, bending down to pick up the potions book that they had dropped.

"It's ok." Scorpius said great fully taking the book from her and placing it on top of the pile in his arms. "Where are you off in such a rush to anyway?"

"Oh, just breakfast..." Lily trailed off when she looked into his eyes and suddenly the memory of what had happened the night before came rushing back to her. Blushing red, she gave Scorpius a pained smiled and grabbed Ian's hand and darted past him out of the portrait hole. Once she was free of the common room, Lily broke into a full speed run and shot off towards the Great Hall.

"Walk, Miss Potter, Mr. Summers!" Professor Jerkins reprimanded Lily and Ian as they shot past him into the Great Hall.

"Sorry Professor!" Lily called over her shoulder. She skidded to a stop and looked apprehensively at Ian, wondering if he had caught the awkward exchange between her and Scorpius in the common room.

"Weird morning?" Ian whispered into her ear.

"No! Um, I mean, well... Scorpiuskissedme." Lily mumbled, deciding telling Ian was better than him finding out some other way. "Please don't be mad." Lily pleaded.

" I didn't catch that." Ian replied, trying not to look too worried about what could have made things weird between Lily and Malfoy.

"Scor kissed me last night." Lily said looking at the ground, blush spreading like fire across her usually porcelain cheeks.

"Does that change anything between us?" Ian asked, trying not to be hurt.

"No! It won't happen again, I swear!" Lily said vehemently.

"Make sure of that." Ian said softly, kissing her soundly before heading over to the Gryffindor house table where all of their friends sat.

"Hey, Lily! How long have you known Ian?" James asked Lily. Lily gave him a suspicious look.

"Since first year.. Kind of, why?" Lily answered curiously.

"See! That's just as long as you've known me, Pen! If you know it's the right person it doesn't matter how long that you've known them for!" James said to Penelope who looked very uncomfortable.

"I would feel so guilty though, you're Lily's brother and Lily is my best friend!" Penelope answered.

"Lils doesn't care that I am seeing Albus, why would it be any different for you and James?" Clarice asked, Mary nodded in agreement, not able to speak since her mouth as full of blue berry muffin. Lily caught the drift of the conversation and joined in.

"Oh I don't know... I might have a problem if Pen and James start dating..." Lily said sarcastically. James gave Lily a That's-really-not-going-to-help-convince-her-to-go-out-with-me look. Lily blushed and mouthed 'sorry', but she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from twitching up int o a smile.

"You and James would be super cute together Pen!" Mary gushed, James gave her a grateful look.

"Fine! I'll go out with you you annoying ass!" Penelope said, but she couldn't help smiling and blushing when James triumphantly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, pass the rolls will you?" Lily asked Albus who was eating eggs like he was a starving man.

"Here you go!" Albus shoved the basket of rolls towards Lily and sprayed her with bits of chewed egg.

"Ew! Albus! Chew for once in your life!" Lily said, wiping bits of egg off of her face and arm.

"Look! Chelsea is coming around with the schedules!" Mary exclaimed, she watched eagerly as the prefect made her way closer to the small group.

"Potter... Lily?" Chelsea looked up from her stack of schedules and handed Lily hers. "Potter, James and Albus." Both the boys eagerly grabbed for theirs and ended up getting the schedules switched. "Summers, Ian?" Ian held up his hand. "Gratz, Mary. Clancy, Penelope and Desmond, Clarice." Chelsea handed the three girls the appropriate papers and headed off down the table to the next group of students.

"What do you have Mondays?" Mary asked Lily.

"Um, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, and Muggle Studies. You? Lily answered, consulting her paper.

"Just Potions with you..." Mary trailed off looking disappointed.

"I have everything but Muggle Studies!" Clarice squeaked happily, the two girls beamed at each other. After schedules had been compared, the group of seven got up to leave but were stopped by the sight of their Headmistress rising from her chair and walking to the podium to address the school. With confused looks, they all sat back down again and listened to what their Headmistress had to say.

"As you may have noticed, we are missing a student among us today." Professor McGonagall started. "We, as a staff, are doing everything that we can to find this student. However, if any of you have any information about the disappearance, I advise you to talk to a staff member immediately. In the mean while, students will be escorted from class to class by a teacher and ALL students must be in their dormitories by eight o'clock. We advise you to not walk alone but always have a companion or two with you. You are dismissed." A clatter arose from people pushing back benches and gathering any supplies that they had brought to the meal.

"The disappearances must be worse than we thought." Lily whispered, watching in awe as students split to go to the teacher that was teaching their first class. Ian grabbed Lily's bag and walked her over to where Professor McGonagall stood, already surrounded by a few students.

"I'll see you after class, don't worry Lils, you'll be fine." Ian said and he kissed Lily on the cheek before heading over to where Professor Hurston stood, gathering Defence Against the Dark Arts students. Clarice grabbed Lily's arm as the class started on its way to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I feel bad for the poor Ravenclaw girl." Clarice whispered, linking her arm with Lily's.

"She was my Ancient Runes partner..." Lily whispered back. Clarice grimaced at her.

" Lily... You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it!" Clarice hissed. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Either way, I just hope that she's alive." Lily said, her eyes distracted by two ghosts that were having a very serious conversation as the walked down the hall and through a solid door.

"I suppose." Clarice sighed. "So how long do you think Pen and James will last?"

"Oh, if it's up to Pen, forever. Sadly James gets distracted very easily, but he won't want her to get hurt. I can't really say how long... Pen has fancied him for forever." Lily said. Clarice didn't get a chance to answer because the class had just filed into the class room.


	26. Anxiety

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy stumbled into the potions classroom almost ten minutes late, he slid to his desk and sat down quickly, looking up at Professor McGonagall expectantly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said sternly as she turned back to the finch that she was using as an example. "Carrying on, you swish you wand like so," She demonstrated with a flick and swish, " And say _Morfius Lato_!" With a quiet pop the little bird was transfigured into a little yellow tea cup. "Now get to it!" McGonagall said and with another flick of her wand each student had a small bird or mouse in front of them.

"Why are you so late?" Albus hissed to his classmate.

"_Morfius Lato_!" Scorpius said and he manged to transfigure the mouse's tail into a brown handle. "I had to talk to Lily, but I couldn't find her, I guess she had already gone to class.

"Well obviously, she went with the rest of her class. The teachers are escorting us from class to class, we 're not allowed to go anywhere alone, only allowed to travel in groups of two or three." Albus whispered as his bird turned into a rather feathery tea cup. Scorpius looked up in surprise.

"The teachers are escorting us from class to class?" He asked in awe. "Why?" Distracted from trying to complete the transformation from a bird to a tea cup, Albus gave his friend a long look.

"There's been another attack, where have you been? Were you not at breakfast this morning?"

"Well no, Lily and I..." Scorpius trailed off. He wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Albus what had happened between himself and his mate's sister. He was saved from answering by McGonagall.

"Three more points from Gryffindor, stop day dreaming and get back to work!" Scorpius sighed and tapped his mouse, making it squeak in alarm and run to the edge of the table. Today is going to be a long day, Scorpius thought as his mouse fell off the table edge.


	27. Notes and Balls

One Week Later...

Lily Potter

Lily walked to Defence against the dark arts surrounded by all the girls in her year from Gryffindor. If any one of them heard a noise they would let out a shriek that made all of the other girls start shrieking too, Lily sighed as this happened again.

"What could possibly have startled you now?" Professor Hurston asked irritably. She was a young professor, this was her first year, and it showed. Any of the other professors would have cast a silencing charm on the lot by now, but Hurston was being patient.

"I h-heard something!" Lucy Stevens stuttered in fright. Professor Hurston sighed.

"It was probably just the pipes, or the building itself. Old buildings make a lot of noises." The professor said, then she looked as if she had just understood something. "Or the construction! I forgot that Headmaster McGonagall wanted me to tell you that! This year we are having guests come from Amy Adams, an American school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are redoing the west wing so that we may accommodate them more comfortably. The professors from Amy Adams will be staying in the new west wing." For a second this announcement was met with complete silence.

"Where will the students be staying?" Jake Finnigan asked.

"Well, Amy Adams has four houses, much like ours. There is Roosevelt, Adams, Nixon and Woods. Roosevelt and Gryffindor will share dormitories and common rooms. Then Hufflepuff and Adams, Ravenclaw and Nixon and Slytherin and Woods." Professor Hurston answered patiently as she held open the door to her classroom and ushered the students inside. They quickly took their seats and looked up at the Defence against the Dark Arts professor expectantly. Lily raised her hand. "Yes Miss Potter?" Professor Hurston asked.

"Will there be enough room for the Amy Adams students to board with us?" Lily asked, a few other students nodded to show that they were wondering the same thing.

"The common rooms and dormitories will be magically expanded." Professor Hurston answered. She was beginning to look annoyed and turned to her chalkboard, but not before she saw another hand in the air. "Yes Miss... ?" Lily turned to see who had their hand raised and smiled at Penelope who was sitting behind her, for she was the one pushing their new teacher to the limit.

"Clancy. Penelope Clancy. I was just wondering when the Amy Adams students and staff would be arriving here?" Penelope asked, flashing her straight white teeth in a brilliant smile. Even Professor Hurston couldn't resist the charm that Penelope seemed to radiate.

"They will arrive here at twelve o'clock sharp this coming Saturday. Now, can I teach my class?" Penelope beamed and the professor turned back to the chalk board and tapped it with her wand. As the teacher droned on about Hinky punks and the dangers that they possessed, Lily found her self becoming more and more bored. Professor Hurston was worse than Professor Binn's! After what seemed like forever of ceaseless boredom, a note flew onto her desk. Lily quickly took it and placed it into her lap to read it.

How is your first class?

-Ian

p.s. I charmed this so that we can pass it together without having to be in the same room. :) All you have to do is tap it with your wand and it will come back to me.

Lily smiled and quickly wrote a reply.

It is truly boring, this lady is worse than Binns!

What about you? Have you heard about Amy Adams coming?

Lily

Lily tapped the note with her wand and watched it instantly reseal itself and zoom out from the crack under the door. She decide that she could pay attention as long as she had Ian's note to keep her occupied. She dipped her quill into the ink well and began to take notes. Sooner than she expected, it was back on her desk.

It's ok, Transfiguration has never been my best subject though.

Yeah, I have heard about the Amy Adams thing! That will be cool.

Did Professor Hurston tell you about the ball that we're having?

Well, I should say balls. Apparently this year the Professors have

decided to host three balls to make a good impression on the

visiting school. They are for 4th year and up, so you can go! The

first one is on Halloween, obviously Halloween based.

-Ian

Lily's eyes widened. Three balls! Where in the world would she get three dresses? She needed to discuss this with a girl. She ripped a piece of parchment as silently as she could and began writing hurriedly.

We are having three balls this year. The first one is on Halloween.

Lily folded it and then stretched, expertly tossing the note onto Penelope's desk. Then she turned back to the note from Ian, just in time to see Clarice place a note of her own on top of it. Lily read that one first.

What are you guys talking about?

Lily was jealous of Clarice's handwriting, it was so neat compared to her own familiar scrawl.

Ian said that there are going to be three balls

this year, the first one is on Halloween.

She slipped it sideways onto Clarice's desk and quickly replied to Ian's.

When are the other two?

Lily tapped it with her wand and once again it zoomed out of sight. She was just about to go back to her note taking when Penelope's note fell onto her desk.

How do you know this?

Was all that was written. Lily sighed, perfect Penelope with her perfect handwriting, and studious Clarice with her type writer like handwriting. She wondered what her handwriting said about her. Lily sighed again before replying with a simple 'Ian told me'. This time she was able to get a paragraph of notes in before being interrupted again. And when it did happen, it was with a note form each of them. She read Ian's first.

The second one is supposed to happen after the

winter holidays, and the third some time before

the summer holidays, but after Easter. I seem to have

gotten you interested, is there a special someone that

you are hoping to go with?

Lily laughed and had to quickly turn it into a coughing fit before getting caught by the professor.

Well, yes there actually is someone, maybe you know him?

Lily responded, deciding to go along with his little game. Next she opened Penelope's, because she was jabbing Lily in the back with the sharp part of her quill in impatience.

Well?

Was all that was written, Lily frowned in confusion.

Well what?

She printed before tossing it back over her shoulder. She realized that she never sent Ian's back and quickly tapped it with her wand before turning to Clarice's note.

How are we going to get three dresses?

Lily marveled at how her friend seemed to know exactly what she was thinking at all times. She quickly wrote down ' That's what I thought!' and tossed it back. Professor Hurston was now doing a demonstration on how to cope if you are ever face to face with a Hinky Punk. Lily pretended to take notes when she was really waiting very impatiently for Ian's note to come back. Luckily, his was the first to reach her desk.

I don't know, what does this person look like?

Lily smiled and wrote down a reply.

Well, he's very handsome. He has blue eyes and black hair,

he is about six feet tall, but still growing. He's in Gryffindor.

Do you have a special lady that you are planning to ask?

Lily finished writing and had just sent it off when Penelope's note came sailing back.

Has he asked you yet? And before you ask to what, I will tell you.

THE BALL.

Lily smiled at her friend's cheekiness and quickly wrote down 'not yet, but he probably will soon.' She had just sent it back when Professor Hurston declared that class was over. Lily quickly gathered her belongings and shoved them into the bag that she used for school books.

"Do you think McGonagall will let us go to Hogsmeade to get dress robes?" Clarice asked, hastily stuffing a crumpled piece of paper into the pocket of her robes.

"I don't know. I mean, I think that there is a Hogsmeade weekend before than, but I don't know if that would be the best time to get robes." Lily responded as the three girls made their way from the classroom.

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Penelope demanded, she crossed her arms indignantly over her chest.

"No, but I think that we're getting there." Lily replied with a faint smile. Just then James and Albus both raced up and snatched their girlfriends from behind, only James could swing Penelope in the air though. When he set her down he looked very earnestly into her face and smiled.

"Will you go the the Halloween ball with me?" James asked, his brown eyes studying Penelope's blue ones.

"Yes!" She beamed and he scooped her up and twirled her around.

"At least their not snogging yet." Lily said dryly to Clarice, when her friend didn't answer, Lily turned around and saw that she was locked in a tight embrace with Albus. "Ew." Was all that she had to say for that before she started walking away. As she passed McGonagall's classroom, she heard her mutter, "So much for having the teachers walk each class to its next destination. Lily smirked, and started rustling through her bag, searching for her schedule because she had already forgotten which class she had next. She bumped into a tall something and fell over, her quills and pieces of parchment spilled out of her bag.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said automatically, the person stooped down and helped her pick up all of her stuff.

"No, I should have been watching also, so it's equally my fault." The person said. Lily looked up and beamed.

"Scorpius! How are you? I didn't see you at breakfast." Lily said happily, hugging her older friend around the middle. He laughed and patted her on the back.


	28. A Fight For Love

Scorpius Malfoy

"I'm fine. What about you though? I just walked into you pretty hard." Scorpius smiled down on the little red head that was hugging his waist. He held out his hand and helped her off the ground.

"Oh, I'm ok. Just looking for my schedule which I seem to have lost..." Lily trailed off, digging in her bag again.

"Or is it right here?" Scorpius smirked as he whipped her schedule from behind his back. She smiled and laughed.

"How did you get that?" Lily asked as she snatched it playfully from his hands.

"It felt out of your bag when we collided. So. How's Summers?' Scorpius asked, he said it in an offhand way, trying to make it look like he wasn't really that interested.

"He's fine, we've been going out for one week now! Well, a little over I guess." Lily beamed. She shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder. Scorpius saw that it was weighing her down a little bit.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" He asked, motioning towards her heavy bag.

"No, I got it, it's fine." Lily said smiling lightly, she tried to hide her wince when the strap dug into her little shoulder bone.

" Please? It looks like it hurts you." Scorpius pleaded. Lily gave him a stubborn glare. "Oh fine. Can I just do this than?" Before she could respond he muttered a spell and instantly her bag felt tons lighter.

"Oh wow! That feels so much better, thanks S!" Lily smiled. Scorpius smiled back but his smile faltered slightly when he saw Ian Summers sneaking up behind her. Summers made a shushing noise to Scorpius and Scorpius gave a slight nod, so it could have been passed off for small twitch. Summers placed his hands over Lily's eyes and acquired a very deep voice.

"Guess who?" He asked playfully. Lily, in the mean time, pretended to look thoughtful.

"Is it Albus?" She asked.

"No." Summers answered.

"Is it James?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Is it Clarice?" Lily asked, a smirk on her face. Scorpius had to stifle his laughter, Ian snatched his hands away from Lily in disgust.

" Did you seriously think that I was Clarice?" Summers asked indignantly. Lily giggled.

"No, I knew it was you the whole time, I was just messing with you." Lily responded in between fits of laughter. Scorpius snorted in amusement.

"Well, it seems you are in good hands. Would you like me to leave you two to it, or accompany you down to lunch?" Scorpius asked with a crooked smile. Lily's face lit up.

"That's why I couldn't remember my next class! We have lunch and then a free period!" Lily exclaimed. Both the boys laughed at her.

"You can come with us on the way down, hell, why don't you just sit with us?" Cedric exclaimed, slapping Scorpius on the back in a manly fashion. Scorpius smiled and Lily threw her arms over both of the boys' shoulders. Scorpius automatically looped his arm around his waist, Ian quickly followed.

"Come on boys! Let's go get some grub!" Lily said loudly, starting to pull the two boys towards the Great Hall. Ian laughed at her.

"Ok fair maiden, let's go." He said with a slight smirk.

Scorpius smiled as Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room.

"Scorpius, I have to tell you something." Lily whispered urgently, her pretty face framed by perfect red curls.

"What is it Lils?" Scorpius asked. She swallowed nervously and tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"I love you Scorpius." Lily whispered, looking down. Scorpius tilted her chin back up towards him.

"I love you too Lily." He breathed as he bent down and their lips met. She was so soft, her lips so smooth and perfect. He ran his hand through her long hair, fell lusciously over shoulders and reached to right below her breasts. Their tongues fought for dominance and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Scorpius..." She moaned in longing-

" Scorpius!" What was that? Scorpius thought, he was annoyed that his time with Lily was being interrupted. "Scorpius! Wake up!" The voice said again. Scorpius opened his eyes and blinked groggily, Albus standing over him, pillow in hand.

"What do you want Albus?" Scorpius asked, feeling foolish that he had thought that his dream about Lily had been real.

"James, Lily, Ian, Clarice, Penelope, Sarah and I are going to go for a swim in the lake, you game?" Albus asked him. Scorpius immediately perked up at the thought of being with Lily.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." He said as he swung out of bed and began rummaging through his trunk for swimming stuff. Albus nodded and headed back down the stairs. Scorpius walked down ten minutes later to find the whole group sitting in the common room, towels in hand. He would have been down sooner but he had had a slight problem to deal with...

"Finally, you took forever S." Lily said, getting up from where she was sitting.

"No, he didn't Lily! He hardly took any longer than you!" Lily's friend Sarah said defensively. Sarah turned to Scorpius and smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Scorpius felt like he was missing something and didn't respond to avoid conflict. Lily on the other hand looked very taken aback about her friend's behaviour. James got up too, signalling for everyone to follow him, and left. Lily dropped back to walk with Scorpius, he couldn't help but notice that her hand was intertwined with Ian's. With a sigh, Scorpius smiled at her, he could be her friend if that was what she wanted him to be. Luckily, she seemed to have forgotten the night when he had kissed her. Lily grabbed his hand, an action which startled him and caused Summers to narrow his eyes slightly, but he didn't comment.

"So S, ready for me to beat your arse swimming?" Lily smiled up at him, swinging their joined hands wildly.

"Like you could beat me." Scorpius snorted and rolled his eyes. Ian smiled at Lily with a slightly exasperated look in his eyes.

"She's been asking people that all morning. Such a little twit." He said affectionately.

"I am not little!" Lily pouted at the two boys who were looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Ok, so maybe I'm a _little _on the short side..." Both boys' eyebrows were so high that they looked as if they were no longer attached to their faces. Lily pouted. "You guys are so mean!" She said before waltzing off to where Sarah was walking dejectedly by herself.

"She's quite a drama queen." Ian remarked as he stared after Lily.

"Oh you have no idea." Scorpius replied absentmindedly.

"Of course I do, I've had my eye on her for three years now!" Ian said, now looking at Scorpius with furrowed brows.

"As long as me then." Scorpius remarked without thinking.

"Yeah, as long as a lot of people. She is quite popular with the male population." Ian said, he didn't sound bitter, saying it more as a fact.

"What do you like most about her?" Scorpius asked, turning his head away from Lily's animated form in front of him.

"Well, she's quite beautiful." Ian replied.

"That's all? Just that she's beautiful?" Scorpius stared at Ian with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well yeah, that's what I'm known for isn't it? Dating the most attractive girls at Hogwarts?" Ian replied, a bit of arrogance now tainting his voice.

"Really? And what girls have you dated?" Scorpius demanded, his attractive face going slightly white.

"Well, right now it's Lily, Georgia Kenwood, and Leah Sutton." Ian replied in an off hand fashion.

"Wait, did you say right _now_?" He demanded, his face even whiter.

"Yes, they all know about each other except Lily. I feel like she would take it the wrong way." Scorpius glared at Ian. This boy was just adding beautiful Lily to his harem! Lily who was so sweet and innocent! Scorpius would rather that Lily would go out with that seventh year slut monger, the arrogant git, then this, this complete arse!

"Are you planning on telling her?" Scorpius demanded through clenched teeth. Ian laughed.

"NO! Why would I do that?" Lily walked over just then and caught sight of Ian's laughing face.

"Well you two seem to get along just fine!" Lily said happily as Ian slid his arm around her waist. Ian winked at Scorpius and bent down to kiss Lily.

"Don't touch her you arse!" Scorpius shouted, before he knew what he was doing he had lashed out angrily with his arm and slugged the other boy in the face. Lily screamed as Ian was knocked into the wall by the force of the blow.

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy!" Ian shouted back, wiping blood off of the side of his face. By now the entire hallway had stopped to watch the action. Several girls screamed as Ian launched himself at Scorpius and the two boys went down together, punching and kicking each other the whole time.

"Scorpius! Scorpius stop!" Lily screamed, only that made Scorpius pause from trying to kill the boy in front of him.

"But he's cheating on you Lily." Was all that Scorpius said before he saw a bright light and all went black.


	29. With Good News Comes Bad News

Sorry if there's some confusion with Ian and the name Cedric, this is a revised version of the original and Ian's name was originally Cedric. I will try to make sure that I catch all of those! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing :)

Lily Potter

_This is the second time I have been to the hospital wing this semester. I NEVER have to go to the hospital wing!_ Was what Lily was thinking as she made her way up the winding staircase to go visit Scorpius. She sighed and ran her hand through her long flame-red hair, thinking about what had happened the night before. After James and Albus had carried Scorpius up to Madame Pomfrey because Ian had hit him with a blood loss jinx, she had broken up with Ian. Lily sighed again, the memories quickly resurfacing.

_ "What was that all about Ian? What did he do to you?" Lily asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the older boy._

_ "He called me an arse and lied to you!" Ian yelled angrily. _

_ "What did he lie to me about? S would NEVER lie to me!" Lily screamed back, equally as furious._

_ "He told you that I was cheating on you, just so he could get with you! That slimy git has had it for you since the first day you stepped on the grounds!" Ian reached out and shoved her into a wall, his arms holding her where she was as she tried to squirm free._

_ "LET GO OF ME!" Lily screamed in his face, her own face turning red in anger and pain._

_ "Bitch!" Ian raised his hand and slapped Lily hard across the face, she yelped and kicked him hard in the crotch._

_ "Don't you ever touch me, EVER again!" She snarled before sprinting down the hallway, tears coursing down her face._

"This is what I get for trusting someone I barely knew." Lily sighed for the third time and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. She was greeted by a gasp.

"Lils! What happened to your face?" Scorpius asked as the beautiful red head entered the Hospital wing.

"Summers, it's not as bad as it looks. Are you ok? It looked pretty serious yesterday." Lily said as she sat on the edge of his bed, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine, it's you I am worried about." Scorpius replied. Lily's eyes filled with tears and she cursed herself when they slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh Lils..." Scorpius said softly, pulling the younger girl to lie down beside him and holding her.

"I thought it was going to be perfect, he was so nice to me!" Lily sobbed into Scorpius's arms, her small frame shaking.

"Well, he was raised in a very different life style then you were, obviously a life style that raises gits." Scorpius replied, hoping that it could calm the witch somewhat. It didn't and she just sobbed louder, leaving Scorpius at loss from what to do. Luckily for him James skidded through the doors and Albus knocked into him only seconds later.

"What's this all about?" James demanded when he saw his sister's state.

"Summers is a git!" Lily sobbed, looking up at her brothers.

"Well, we already knew that." Albus replied, he glanced at his brother, a huge grin splitting his face.

"We have some news that might cheer you up though Lils, Mum sent us an owl-" James said eagerly.

"But you should read the letter yourself!" Albus finished, shoving a piece of parchment at his baby sister. Lily took the letter cautiously.

_James, Albus, and Lily._

_I do hope that you three are behaving yourselves, your father has reminded me to tell you he is not opposed to coming to Hogwarts himself if he hears otherwise. That goes double for you James, McGonagall has informed us of the pumpkin juice fiasco, we are NOT impressed. Anyways, apart from your father's threats, he is as excited to share some news we have with you as I am. You are all going to be big brothers and sisters! I am pregnant, it's a girl, Dad said you would be relieved Lily. We haven't decided on a name yet and are hoping you would like to help us choose one. We will be coming to visit on the next Hogsmeade weekend so make sure you do not receive any detentions for that date._

_ Much Love,_

_ Ginny and Harry Potter_

Lily dropped the letter and let out a shriek of excitement.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Lily screamed, jumping off of Scorpius's bed and jumping around in excitement. Then she sat down on the ground and began sobbing again.

"Lily! What's wrong now?" James exclaimed as he flew to his sister's side.

"Oh she is going to kill me..." Lily sobbed, "Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to do it?"

"Lily, come on, you're scaring us here. Do what?" Albus asked in concern. Scorpius slid off of his bed and joined the three siblings kneeling on the floor. Lily looked up into the concerned faces of the three boys she loved the most in the world, her gaze finally resting on Scorpius.

"Ian forced me to have sex with him."


	30. Punishments and Revenge

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius felt his whole body go cold, Lily's big green eyes were shedding tears freely as she kept eye contact with him. James got up and punched the wall so hard they heard a loud crack. No one moved as James swore and paced the room. Scorpius got up and turned away from Lily's penetrating gaze.

"Scorpius..." Lily whispered, he could feel her hand on his robes but he pulled them out of her grasp. "Scorpius, please." Her pleading voice broke his heart but he didn't stop walking. He kept walking until he came to the door to Ian's room, without knocking he entered. Summers was on his bed snogging a blonde witch, but Scorpius just pulled him off and without a word, slugged the boy in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Summers gasped, he struck back quickly and the blonde witch screamed.

"YOU GIT! YOU BLOODY GIT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?" Scorpius shouted as he hit the dark haired boy again and again. Ian was slightly bigger however and very quickly gained the upper hand of the fight. Just when Scorpius thought things would get really bad, James and Albus burst into the room and threw themselves energetically into the fight.

"What were you thinking, attacking another student? I expected MUCH better from my own sons!" Harry Potter said as he paced in front of his two oldest children, anger practically flowing off of him. Ginny sat in the corner glaring at her sons in disgust. "You are supposed to set a good example for your sister! For both your sisters!" Harry gestured towards his pregnant wife. James decided not to point out that the baby probably was not far enough along to know anything that was happening. Scorpius sat a little off to the side, his head in his hands, waiting for his own parents to arrive.

"You are both very lucky you weren't expelled." Ginny growled from her corner. Albus looked up at his mother, he was debating whether or not to tell her the circumstances that the attack was from. James nudged him in the side and shook his head no.

"What aren't you boys telling us? Why did the fight even start? Muggle duelling no less!" Harry shouted. The brothers looked at each other.

"We can't tell you." James finally replied. He winced as his father's face grew red.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry! Language!" Ginny admonished, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. The door opened and all eyes turned to the two figures entering the room.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy inclined his head to his old enemy.

"Malfoy." Harry replied before turning back to his sons.

"I am quite disappointed we had to meet again under such circumstances Pansy, you must come over for tea sometime." Ginny said as she stood up to embrace her old friend. The two had bonded when Pansy decided to redo her last year at Hogwarts after the fight.

"Yes, and with Amy Adams arriving today, not such a great example for the other school." Pansy sighed and glanced at the three guilty looking boys.

" Well, it's time for the welcoming feast. You lot go eat, but expect a meeting from all of us on the Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said shooing all three boys out, leaving the adults to converse amongst themselves.

As soon as they decided they were out of ear shot of their parents, they sprinted the rest of the way to the to the Great Hall, laughing and shoving each other in the normal fashion of fifteen year old boys. When they reached the great hall, however, they remembered poor Lily and went to sit next to her.


	31. Bangs and Thumps

Lily Potter

Lily had been somewhat of a mess since she had confessed to the boys the true breaking point in her and Summers' relationship. She tried to smile and it was easier to be happier around the boys, but when you're fourteen you should never be forced into a compromising situation the way that Lily had been. Summers had gotten away, completely free of charge and Lily refused to let any adult know of her situation. Scorpius had become a beacon of light for her, he had been with her almost constantly since that day in the hospital wing and walked her to each of her classes.

"So Lils, are you excited to meet all of the new students form America?" Scorpius asked her and he, James, and Albus all sat down. James and Albus had their attention almost immediately occupied by their respective girlfriends, leaving Lily and Scorpius to talk.

"Yes, it will be nice to have some new blood." Lily replied, trying desperately to sound happy. The truth was, Lily was dreading having new school come and mingle with her friends and family. It would be good for Emma though, the girls had grown close together again recently but Emma felt alone amidst all of the couples. Albeit Scorpius and Lily were not truly a couple yet, their friendship seemed to be quickly escalating into something more.

"Especially American boys!" Emma giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Are we not good enough for you Em?" Albus demanded in a falsely hurt voice.

"Nope!" Emma pretended to think for a minute. "There's just something about British boys that… make me want to… smack them!" And before Al could respond she had hit him lightly across the face.

"Bloody hell woman!" Albus yelped as he rolled onto the florin mock pain. This attracted some odd stared from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"Hey, have you noticed that there's no one at the Slytherin table?" James asked, surfacing for air after snogging Penelope.

"Yeah I was just thinking that…" Clarice stared at the Slytherin table with a crease between her eyebrows.

"I don't like it." Scorpius said, his voice lower like a growl.

"Me either." Lily whispered. Scor glanced at her and quickly pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. The group all stared at the empty table for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you hear that?" James asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"Hear what?" Lily asked, looking at James oddly. A loud bang followed by a thud echoed in the corridor above.

"That." James replied. A few thumps and bangs more had everyone in the Great Hall staring at the ceiling in trepidation. Lily watched as Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat and hurried out of the hall.

"Did you lot see a anything when you came back from Neville's office?" Penelope asked from where she was sitting next to James.

"No…" James said slowly. He exchanged a look with Scorpius. "I don't think so."

AN- Hey all! Sorry it took so long for an update. Things have been kind of crazy so far this summer. A good crazy! Anyway, review me or pm me with any suggestions or comments that you have! XOXO


	32. Locked Out

When McGonagall rushed back into the great hall pure silence descended upon the room. The eyes of every student were drawn to their head mistress.

"Every body please go to their common rooms immediately! Prefects make sure that all students are in their common room! You all need to be their in exactly fifteen minutes!" She ran to the professors table as chaos erupted at the three occupied house tables. Lily grabbed Scorpius's hand as they stood and they held tight to each other so that they would not be separated in the whirl of students. James appeared on Lily's other side and began dragging her by the hand towards the stairs. Lily, Scorpius and James raced to the portrait of the fat lady in panic, Lily crying steadily. oddly, they were the last students to reach the common room.

"Newt eyes!" James gasped. The fat lady eyed them coldly.

"Don't try to fool me! I just saw you three go in not thirty seconds ago!" The fat lady replied in contempt. Scorpius and James went white and exchanged looks while Lily just began to sob harder.

"You have to let us in! Whoever you let in before was not us!" Scorpius said in dismay. The fat lady would not budge so the three sank down against the wall and tried to think of what to do. James hugged Lily while Scorpius tried to come up with a plan to get them in. He was just about to speak when screams rang from inside the common room.

AN- Leaving you guys with a cliff hanger! Sorry the update took so long, things have been busy:) Review review review! I am going to start trying to update weekly and any suggestions you have wood be great!


End file.
